Purple Roses
by LittleWolf-07
Summary: Seven years later after Ib and Garry left the horrific gallery of Guertena; Garry finds it hard to hold his true feelings away from Ib, and Ib loves Garry; not like she loves sweets, reading and her parents. She loves Garry in a much different way... Purple Roses appear at many significant, memorable moments of their life's...Purple being the color of their roses combined.
1. About The Fan-Fiction

**About The Fan-Fiction**

I do not own Ib or the characters included. This fan-fiction is purely fan-made.

The fan-fiction is rated T for most chapters; but some chapters include lemon…So if you're not a big fan of Lemons I will include the rating at the top of each chapter.

Just thought I'd write a small paragraph so you readers are aware of what the fan-fiction includes.

I am such an Ib x Garry fan, I obsess over them so badly and I decided grow them both up seven years so that it was legal for them to be together; because most people see them as a brother-sister relationship, but I don't So no hate!

Enjoy the fan-fiction(:

~LittleWolf-07


	2. Promise Of Reunion

Chapter one: Promise Of Reunion

Ib suddenly found herself standing in front of the painting, labelled '? World.'' She didn't know some of the words written on the small plac underneath the painting by Guertena, as the art gallery were about him.

''Wha...What was I doing here?''

Ib said with a startled voice, she couldn't remember anything she was doing before.

''Mum and dad must be looking for me!''

She added, raising the tone of her voice. Ib began to walk around the museum, in search for her mother and father. She then came across a room with the large, bold red statue of a rose, with a tall, young, purple haired man standing in front of it. He had a long, blue trench coat with a fluffed collar. Ib suddenly started to have flashbacks; flashbacks of the time she was in the horrific, painted world full of evil paintings and puzzles, but most of all, she remembered the person she was with while trapped in a demonic world, Garry. The tall man in the long blue coat was Garry, the person she couldn't bare to be without anymore.

'Garry...Garry I'm here!'

She thought as she ran to him. She tugged on the back of his trench coat,

'Garry. Garry! Please remember me, please.'

She figured if she didn't remember their delusional journey at first, he wouldn't remember either.

The tall man of eighteen years of age, that stood before her turned around and looked down to the little girl, aged nine in a pretty red skirt, he smiled friendly at Ib, and bent down on one knee.

''H…How do you know my name? Well…What is it little lady?''

The man said, with a kind voice. Ib then realized, he had to forgotten his time in the unknown world.

''No...No Garry...Garry please remember...Please...You know who I am!''

Ib said, without realizing she let the words slip from her mouth so quickly, sounding like she was about to burst in tears any moment.

''N...No, I think you must be mistaken young girl, I don't think we've ever met before. Look, I have to get going. I hope you find your parents soon.''

Garry replied, again in the sweet, kind tone Ib loved, but she couldn't help but feel the pain of losing Garry again, and that he can't remember her. The man with the long, purple bangs turned around swiftly, his trench coat swaying in the air, and he walked down the corridor, away from the small girl.

Ib fell on her knees; she felt the tears swell up in her eyes and beginning to trickle down her pale, smooth face.

Garry reached into his pocket, and suddenly felt something silky and small inside. He grabbed it firmly and took it out of his pocket so he could see what it was.

''Ib...''

He murmured, reading the black, stitched name which was written on the handkerchief, which was covered in blood.

''Ib...''

He repeated him to then having flashbacks of his time with this little, young lady inside of the painting. The girl he realized which was only nine years of age, but captured his heart. The girl named Ib.

''Ib...I was...Wounded...A girl...A girl gave me her handkerchief...Yes! I was given this handkerchief...By that girl...By Ib!''

Garry said, with quite a loud voice now.

''I remember now...We were together back there...How could of I forgotten? It was so important! We stuck together through the bizarre gallery...Chased by the strange statues and Mary to, right?! I...Ib, do you remember? Please tell me you remember, please!''

He then said with what sounded like a worried tone towards the end. He didn't want this girl, this girl who made him feel, elite to forget. When saying this, he turned around quickly and ran over to Ib, kneeling down next to her and placing his hand on her back gently, trying not to startle her.

Ib nodded, and turned her head in his direction. Garry could now see the tears which were formed in her eyes and slowly making their way down her skin.

''G...Garry...!''

She smiled widely, and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

''Oh, thank goodness!''

Garry said in response, also embracing his long arms softly around Ib's tiny, fragile body compared to his.

''It's hard to believe even now...But it must have happened, right?''

Garry added, and slowly pulled out from the hug. He found his blue eyes locked with Ib's crimson ones.

Ib showed a gentle smile, showing how grateful she was that he helped her make it out, together.

''Ib...We got back safely! We did it!...Ahaha,''

Garry stood up, and then reached for Ib's small hand to help her up.

''...There's so much more I want to talk about, but I've got to get going.''

He said, sounding a little disappointed that he had to leave that moment.

''G...Garry...Please don't leave, I don't want to lose you again.''

Ib said, finding again herself crying. She looked down, her brown locks covering her eyes so Garry couldn't see that she was crying. Ib new she should be more grown-up after what they just went through together.

Garry knelt down on one knee again to Ib's height, and carefully placed his hand on Ib's warm cheek, lifting her face up again gently.

''Ib...Don't cry, I promise that we will see each other again, very soon!''

He paused, and used his long sleeve to softly wipe the tears away from Ib's face and eyes. In doing so, he felt his fingertips touch her soft skin. He felt his fingers trembling, hoping he wouldn't scare Ib.

''Is it all right if I kept this handkerchief a while longer? It wouldn't do to return it as it is...I'll have to...Make it clean, and then give it back...Because...We will see each other again!''

Ib showed a wide smile, her face changing from upset to happy, reassuring Garry that he trusted him.

''But before I go, here, take this.''

He reached again into his other pocket this time, and took out a purple rose broach.

''Here, keep this for me. It's something I've had for a long time in my family, passed down from my mother and father.''

He showed a warm, gently smile. One of his famous smiles to Ib, which always made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. She took the pretty, purple broach from Garry's large, soft hands and looked at it carefully. She knew that she would look after the broach and never lose it.

''This will also show that I will see you again, and when we do, we can swap items! Your handkerchief for my broach.''

He smiled again at her, reassuring her this time.

''I can't wait to see you again, Garry!''

She shouted, realizing how loud she said it. Garry put his hand gently on her head and scruffled her hair, and showed Ib his pinky finger.

''I promise we will see each other again. You have my word.''

Ib locked her pinky finger with his, and then looked again up to his gleaming, blue eyes she found herself attracted to. Garry stood up from his knee and waved goodbye and slowly walked down the corridor. Ib waved back, knowing he promised their reunion.


	3. All Grown Up

Chapter two: All Grown Up

Since then, Ib and Garry had met up for the first time again a week later after their bizarre, yet extraordinary journey together. Garry had managed to remove the blood from Ib's handkerchief at the local dry cleaners down the road from the café, where Garry would take Ib every afternoon for macaroons, like he said he wanted her to taste whilst in the 'sketchbook,' of the world they had now abandoned.

As for the handkerchief, Ib let Garry kept it as a gift from her. She wanted her to hold onto it. Have a small part of her.  
And the purple rose broach Garry gave Ib in return; he let her keep that too. A token of his love… He thought.

Seven years have passed since the day they met at the gallery, and every single free day Ib had, Garry would pick her up from school and take her to his apartment, helping her with her reading and grammar for school. Her grades improved massively with all the extra help from Garry. He would help her complete homework, and on the weekends he would visit her parents' house, and Ib's parents would gladly serve him their afternoon dinner. Every time Garry rang the chiming bell of Ib's house, she would run down the stairs in a hurry, nearly almost slipping in the excitement of Garry coming.

Ib was now a young, sixteen year old girl. Garry had aged to twenty-five, but both of their appearances hardly changed. Ib had become a beautiful, slim lady, and still wore the same red skirt with a white blouse, but obviously in a larger size. Garry still had the long, purple locks of hair, which Ib loved. She'd sometimes even tie Garry's hair up in a bobble it was that long.  
Garry also worked as a mechanic for vehicles; but at the moment he had a few months break for holiday.

One normal day after school, Garry waited outside of Ib's academy patiently, sitting on a rather large rock until she left the school doors. It was a Friday, so he knew that Ib was allowed to stay Garry's over the weekend. They had never been anything more than friends. Garry knew his strong, love for Ib was growing every time he saw her, and even more when her amazing, crimson eyes locked with his. He knew that while she was under the age of sixteen, he would never show his love in the romantic type of way, but since her sixteenth birthday, he has become more attracted to her than ever. Ib also knew that she loved Garry, loved him in a different way she loved reading, loved sweets, and loved her parents. She knew that she hand a different kind of relationship with Garry. She would always tell him that she loves him, and Garry would respond kindly replying that he loves her too, but Ib never believed that he loved her like she loved him.

Now Ib is sixteen, and Garry still hasn't found the confidence to admit his un-denying love for the sweet young girl he found dearest to his heart.

Ib rushed out of the doors of the academy, and ran down the lengthy path, out of the gates to Garry with her satchel over one shoulder carrying her books and homework. Garry stood up with ease and opened his long arms for Ib to run into; their way of greeting each other. Ib fell into his arms and lied her heard softly against his warm chest, wrapping her small arms around his waist onto his back. She smiled warmly and closed her eyes.

'I missed you today again, Garry.'

She whispered loud enough so he could hear her. She knew she also had a close bond with Garry, but didn't know how to tell him her feelings for him. She was wearing her red skirt and white blouse, as her academy had no uniform code but nothing ''too'' revealing.

'I missed you too, Ib.'

He also felt a smile curve on his face, he just loved every moment he spent with Ib, and even just hugging her in a friendly way, he still loved it.

Ib pulled from the hug gently and looked up to Garry. He was still quite tall, but Ib had grew a lot, and was now up to Garry's torso, when before she only reached his thigh.

'I…I might need help with some homework I have to complete.'

Ib said, innocently and nervously twisting her body with her fingers in-twining each other behind her back. She loved Garry to help her with her work, but she always thought that she annoys him with the constant work she brings out of school. She always had her mind focused on a certain someone in lessons.

'Don't worry, Ib. I will help you with whatever you need help with.'

He smiled down at her kindly, showing that he was perfectly OK with helping her, but she always doubted.

Ib and Garry made their way to his apartment. Garry put his key in the lock and reached for the door handle, gripping it and twisting it so it would open. The door would get stuck occasionally, so he would have to jiggle the handle and push his shoulder into the wall to get it to open. Ib bit her lower lip to hide the laugh at him trying to open his own door, but then worried at the same time that he wouldn't hurt his shoulder.

This time, the door opened with ease, and Garry allowed Ib to enter before him. She thanked him and kicked her shoes of and placed them tidily next to the coat handle near the door. When she walked into his apartment, she always felt the warmth gather around her body from the fire. His apartment was small, yet cozy, she loved it, most of all because that's where she could spend alone time with Garry. As a little girl, she'd always been jealous when women his age would talk to Garry. She felt left out and that somehow that girl would come closer to Garry then she was, but Garry always walked away from the girls, and reassured Ib that 'You are the only girl I will pay attention to.'

Garry knew, his heart belonged to Ib. He felt like he would fall to his knees for her…

She placed her satchel on the sofa and began to take her jacket off. Unexpectedly, Garry came behind her and helped her with her jacket. Ib turned around and looked up into Garry's bold, blue eyes and smiled. She felt her cheeks blush and Garry saw that too, he smiled, knowing Ib was grateful. Garry just wanted to somehow slowly show his burning love for her. He took the jacket and walked over to the coat hanger, and hung her jacket up on one of the several pegs, and while doing so hanging his own, long, dark blue coat on a peg next to Ib's jacket. Ib sat down on his sofa and cuddled to one of the pillows, she just wanted to sit down after the lengthy walk to his apartment, and plus the many stairs her academy included. Garry walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her, taking the remote to the TV from the maroon wooden table, pressing the large red button and the TV light flicked on. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and reached into his trouser pocket for his silver plated lighter. Ib turned her head curiously to see what he was doing, and then she realized.

'I thought you said you were going to try and stop that habit.'

She said, but she wasn't being angry about it, she was wondering kindly.

'Ahhh…Erm…'

Garry groaned. Ib came closer to him and smiled warmly. It always made Garry smile to, to see one of these smiles from Ib.

'I know that it's hard to stop something your…Addicted too.'

When saying this, Ib thought of a completely different scenario…She realized she can't stop loving the person she is addicted too. Garry.

Their minds thought alike, as Garry to thought similar. He smiled back at Ib and decided to put the lighter on the wooden table and also the cigarette back in the packet.

'W-Wait, don't let me stop you, Garry.'

Ib then spoke. Garry put his finger over his lips.

'I'm going to try, if I keep taking them it's just going make me more addicted.'

He replied, stroking a stand of hair from Ib behind her ear. Ib felt her cheeks flush with red again, she tilted her head down, shyly.

Garry had an idea of how he makes Ib feel. He notices when she blushes and goes shy. He loves to see her so innocent like that, still like a little girl, even though she is all grown up.


	4. Goosebumps

Chapter three: Goosebumps

Ib loved Fridays. She knew that she would get to spend the whole weekend with Garry.

The sat on the sofa together, watching a comedy movie. Garry's TV wasn't massive, but Ib didn't mind; as long as she got to spend time with Garry, she was happy. They weren't that close to each other. Ib didn't know how to ask if she could move closer to him, and Garry didn't want to make Ib feel uncomfortable, if she didn't feel for him the way Garry felt of her. Ib always use to cuddle close to him while watching movies, or reading a book. But now that she's older, both of them realize that she's is not a child anymore.

Suddenly, a large gasp of wind blew into the room from the open window in the apartment. Ib shivered and clutched her arms around her body to try and keep warm. Garry saw Ib's coldness, and jumped of the sofa quite quickly and shut the window so Ib wouldn't freeze anymore. He came back to the sofa and saw how cold she was. He speeded into his bedroom quickly and grabbed a blanket for Ib, and came back to the room she was sitting in. He carefully wrapped the cover around Ib's body, and smiled at her, trying to comfort her, hoping she would get warm soon again.

'Th-Thank you.'

She said, shivering and teeth chattering. Garry stood up again and whispered;

'Wait here.'

He walked into the kitchen; switching on the kettle, boiling hot water. He grabbed the hot chocolate container and a mug from one of the cupboards, and then began to make her something warm to drink.

A few minutes later, he entered the room which Ib was in again, and knelt down in-front of her.

'Here, I'm sorry it took a while to make but, I hope this helps you to get warm again.'

He gave a kind smile while handing over the warm mug. She took it gracefully into her hands and began to sip on the hot chocolate Garry had made her.

'Thank you so much Garry.'

Ib told him with appreciation, smiling back at him, a really thankful smile. Garry just loved the way she smiled.

He sat back down on the sofa and let Ib drink the hot chocolate. When she finished, she placed the mug onto the table next to her, a duplicate of the maroon, wooden table next to Garry.

She still felt her body shiver, even though the blanket and the warm drink helped a lot. Garry noticed that she had goose-bumps on her arms on the parts the blanket wasn't covering. He removed his eyes quickly, hoping Ib wouldn't notice he was looking at her.

'Are you still cold, Ib?'

He asked politely. She shyly nodded her head in response.

'S-Sorry.'

She apologized.

'Don't apologize.'

Garry replied, and at the same time he thought of an Idea. While imagining it he felt a small smirk appear of his face. He looked down at his hands, thinking of how to ask Ib his idea. He slowly turned his head up to face her, and whispered gently;

'I'm warm, you know,'

He smiled, opening one arm for her. Ib went flustered, her cheeks once again became a blooming red color, which reminded Garry of her rose, seven years ago in the art gallery which she carried around with her. Ib realized she was smiling widely, and shuffled across the sofa into Garry's arm, cuddling close to his body. She realized how warm he was, and got comfy under his arm, closing her eyes. Garry smirked, and closed his arm, wrapping it gently around Ib's small body. Ib shared her blanket with Garry, covering him with it too, so he kept warm as well. He loved this, and Ib did too. They both fell more in love with each other with little moments like this.

The next morning, Ib woke up in a familiar room, lying on Garry's large, double bed; his bedroom. The sheets were a deep shade of blue, and so were the pillows. The bed was made of the same type of wood from the tables next to the sofa's, but a lot stronger. She slowly sat up and realized where she was and her surroundings, and smiled widely. She loved to wake up in Garry's bed. It had a comfy mattress, and very soft it was indeed. The only thing she disliked about it, was that she wasn't waking up next to him, the one she loves; Garry. But she knew, he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable like that.

She stood up cautiously, trying not to make a sound unless Garry was sleeping somewhere still. He would normally sleep on the sofa, as he'd always give Ib his bed, he wouldn't make her sleep on the sofa.

She walked into the small, cozy living room and found a blanket spread across the sofa with pillows on one end, and saw Garry was not there. She had a puzzled expression on her face, and then she suddenly smelt egg's cooking, the aroma coming from the kitchen. She smiled to herself, she knew Garry thought he couldn't cook, but as long as it was from him, she didn't mind. She actually thought his cooking was amazing.

Ib slowly tip-toed towards the kitchen, and peered around the door frame. She saw Garry's back to her, him just wearing his light brown trousers and his green tank top. Ib sneaked up behind him carefully.

'Boo!'

She shouted reasonably loud. Garry took a fright, and jumped at the unexpected sound of her voice.

'Woah!'

Garry laughed, and smiled friendly at Ib.

'Good morning, young lady.'

He smirked,

'I'm making you some breakfast, I hope don't mind. I know my cooking isn't the best in the world.'

He added, commenting on the egg's he had in the frying pan.

Ib shook her head and felt the edges of her mouth curl up into a smile again.

'You know you don't have to make me breakfast, Garry.'

She laughed lightly, and softly hugged Garry, showing she was thankful. He always felt so warm to her…

Ib hoped that one day she'd call Garry hers, and he'd understand her love for him.

Garry hoped the same, but none of them knew their love for each other.


	5. The Meadow

Chapter four: The Meadow

Ib and Garry always had this meadow to themselves, their own secret place in the Forrest close to Garry's apartment. When Ib was younger, they occasionally visited the meadow, taking a picnic basket with them. Garry admitted to himself that he wasn't the best in the kitchen, so he would always stop at the café to buy a whole load of macaroons for himself and the girl he held closest to his heart, little Ib.

They'd mostly visit their on weekends, and up until now, they haven't visited there for a while.

'Ib, I've been thinking.'

Garry claimed, while sitting on the sofa with Ib while she ate her egg's on toast Garry made her.

'Hm?'

Ib murmured, trying not to sound un-polite while eating.

'I was wondering; if today, you'd like to visit our old meadow again today? It's been awhile.'

Garry answered, smiling while watching Ib enjoy her breakfast. He was glad his cooking didn't disgust her, and that it tasted good. He wouldn't want Ib to eat anything bad.

Ib's eyes widened in joy, she smiled widely and giggled.

'I would love too!'

She said cheerfully, finishing her breakfast.

About thirty minutes' later, they arrived at what they call, ''their'' meadow, after packing a large blanket and visiting the café for piles of macaroons for them to share, and some lemon flavored sweets, both their favourite. Like the one Garry gave Ib from his jacket pocket in the reversed gallery.

Garry took the blanket out of the picnic basket and lay it straight on the rich grass, underneath the beautiful tree, which shined bright green leaves and had rough, brown bark to rest their backs on when they brought a couple of pillows, if they were planning to spend the day there.

The picnic basket full of goodies stood close to the tree, while Garry and Ib sat on the red and white checked blanket together, watching the clouds and sharing macaroons. Ib would sometimes take the macaroon and put it in her mouth, and then allow Garry to bite the other half. They both found this incredibly cute.  
Garry would also unwrap the lemon sweet and place it on her tongue, and Ib would do this same back.

After a few minutes', they both lay comfortably down on the blanket, and stared up at the clouds above them in the blue sky. There was a slight breeze in the air, but it was cool, instead of a beaming hot sun blazing down on them.

Garry pointed to one of the clouds, it was shaped like two roses, entwined together at the stem. Ib looked towards the direction Garry was pointing, her heart skipped a beat as she remembered their time in the gallery, but she didn't think of the bad moment's, she just remembered their roses. Their blue and red roses which kept them safe during the nightmare of a journey, but most of all, Garry kept her safe.

'Our roses.'

She whispered, blushing lightly.

Garry turned his head to face her, and smiled himself once he saw her cheeks bloom with a light pink colour, and slowly turned his head away, back to the clouds. They both watched the cloud roses in the sky, and after a few moments, there stalks tangled and formed into a beautiful shaped love heart. They both then felt their smile curve even more. Their bodies were lying closely together, Ib felt her small fingers skimming Garry's hand, and could feel his fingers tremble when she touched him. She carefully trailed her hand down further until her hand fell into his, and their fingers locked together; entwining with each other, just like the roses in the sky. She closed her eyes, enjoying holding Garry's hand like this. Garry turned his head again to Ib, still feeling his own hand tremble. He holded her hand lightly and smiled with pleasure. He loved to be with Ib, it made him feel complete. He closed his eyes and turned his head back straight towards the sky. Ib opened her eyes slowly and tilted her head to Garry this time, she carefully shuffled over and gently kissed his cheek lightly, pecking his soft skin on his face. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes again. Garry felt a shocked expression appear on his face, and butterflies appear in his stomach. He trembled even more, but tried to control himself. She use to kiss his cheek when she was young, but that was acceptable for a young child…Now she is sixteen, does she have feelings for him like he has feelings for her?


	6. Ib's Lullaby

Chapter five: Ib' Lullaby.

After arriving home from the meadow, Garry told Ib to wait on the sofa while he got something ready in the other room across from his living room. She sat waiting, yet impatient. Just what was he planning? She sat up right, her hands on her lap, fingers twisting together. She heard the movement of large furniture across the floor. She'd never really looked in that room; she'd just noticed occasionally a group of musical instruments in the corner.

'All ready.'

Garry announced, standing at the door of the living room which separated this Ib from this ''secret.''

Garry stood leaning against the door frame, wiping the sweat from his head. He was in his tank top, his blue trench coat hung up at the coat hanger.

Ib smiled at him;

'Are you okay? It sounded like you were moving something.'

She laughed lightly. Garry loved her sweet laugh, which was like music to his ears. He laughed to, and walked over to Ib, reaching for her hand.

'Would you like to come see what it is?'

He asked, whilst Ib took his hand. She nodded her head and Garry smirked, leading her into the room.

She saw a black piano in the middle of the room, with a vase including one red rose, one blue rose, and one beautiful purple rose in the middle.. Ib raised her eyebrows in shock, yet confusement;

'You play the piano?'

She asked. Garry nodded his head.

'W-Well, I've been practicing, for someone.'

He smiled widely. He'd always been interested in music. He lead Ib to the leather, black seat in front of the Piano, and sat her down next to him. He took out a sheet from one of his draws, labeled ''Ib's lullaby.''

Ib's eyes skimmed over the text, she smiled in shock. Did he write a song for her?

Without saying anything else, Garry gave Ib a friendly glare and turned his head to the piano. He began to play a sweet, soft melody, for his one and only, Ib. The melody was simple, yet beautiful. It included mostly high notes, but sounded perfect in the way there were written and formed together. Ib felt the tears swell up in her eyes, her hand trembled over her mouth as she watched Garry's hands move across the piano key's, playing every note with perfect timing, not making one mistake. Garry felt a sweat appear on his head, and many thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to keep focused on the lullaby. He thought; what If Ib doesn't like it? What if she rejects me now?

After a short few minutes', which seemed like three hours to both of them, the gentle lullaby came to a finish, with the melody stuck in Ib's head. She felt…Honoured. She couldn't believe Garry would write a song, just for HER.

'I-It's beautiful…' Ib said, feeling one tear escaping from her eye and trailing down her cheek. Garry noticed the tear, also noticing they were tears of happiness. He felt his mind set at ease, and his racing heart slowed down, but not for long. Garry carefully wiped the tear from Ib's cheek with his soft thumb gently, and Ib moved closer to him, with a wide smile on her face. Garry smiled back;

'Just like you.'

And without realizing, these words slipped out of Garry's mouth. More thoughts rushed into his head, he asked himself with anger why he said that. He thought he had made Ib uncomfortable now, and that there was no way she feels the same way for him…

But he was wrong.

Ib slowly came closer to his face, feeling another tear escaping from her eyes. She tilted her head and Garry also came closer to Ib's face, tilting his head in the opposite direction Ib tilted hers. They both closed their eyes at the same time, as they both realized then, how each other felt. Both of their lip's trembled. Ib felt Garry's soft lip's meet her pale ones which such gentleness, which formed a long, first kiss for them both. Garry placed his hand under her neck and his thumb on her chin, to lift her head up to him. Ib smiled against his lips and Garry smiled too, both were in shock but yet, they felt amazing. The sensation when his lips touched hers was ecstatic. It was their first kiss…And in that first kiss, many questions were answered. Ib loved Garry, and Garry loved Ib, more than they could ever imagine.

Ib again crashed her lip's into Garry's, with more force, but not too strong. The kisses were long, and repeating. They both didn't want their lip's to part ever again. Garry realized how Ib got more stronger and comfortable with every kiss, and he began to kiss her more forcefully too, both slightly getting lost into their own world. Ib's hand's slid up into his light purple hair and grabbed gently, not to hurt him. Garry's hands trailed up Ib's back, like they had a mind of their own, finding their-selves tangled in Ib's brown locks. Ib felt her tongue slide carefully into Garry's mouth, and they both found themselves in a kissing war with their tongues. She brought her leg over across his waist, and one of Garry's hands slid down her shoulder and onto that leg, pulling it gently around him.

After a few romantic minutes' of intensive kissing, they both realized how long their lips and tongues have been combined, and slowly parted away from each other, but keeping the closeness of their bodies intact.

'I-Ib I...I love you. I love you so much.'

Garry whispered, opening his eyes slowly, to just get locked into Ib's beautiful, maroon ones.

'Garry, I've loved you…Ever since the day I met you at the gallery…I know I was young, I knew that I didn't understand love fully. But now I do, and I'm in-love with you.'

They both smiled so widely it was unbelievable, and just wanted their lips to be met again. And so they did; Ib wrapped her arms around Garry's neck and Garry placed his warm hands on her waist, holding her close to him, just how they always dreamed.


	7. Cuddles

Chapter six: Cuddles

Garry couldn't get over the fact that Ib felt the same way for him as he did for her. He loved her personality, her beautifulness, her kindness; he fell in love with everything about her. He could not take his mind of the kiss they shared.

Ib also couldn't believe that kiss. Her lips were printed with Garry's soft ones. She felt so perfect, so complete now that she had him. Ib traced her fingertips over her trembling lips; as if to feel every kiss Garry gave her. Garry loved her…

Ib sneaked up behind Garry while he was in the kitchen, and carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him lightly from behind, closing her eyes. Garry smiled, he now had the girl he loved for seven years. He turned around gradually, just to find Ib standing on her tippy-toes and to feel her lip's crash into his. Both of their eyes closed, Garry relaxed his large hands on Ib's middle back, and Ib's arms wrapped around his neck. They kept kissing each other several times, not wanting to stop. Ib laughed lightly against Garry's lips, and he laughed too.

'Hey, beautiful.'

Garry whispered, stroking through Ib's hair with his fingers gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. Ib blushed, and placed her cold hand over Garry's warm one. Garry shuddered a little from the coldness of Ib's hand.

'Ib, you're freezing.'

Garry frowned, looking down to the girl he cared about the most. He took her into his arms and holded her close to his also warm chest, moving his gentle hands along her back to try and help her get warm.

'We don't want you get a cold now, do we?'

He laughed lightly, still holding her close to him.

'I'm so happy I have you, Garry…You're always there for me.'

Ib whispered into his chest, but Garry could understand her even from the slight mumbling.

'You're just perfect, Ib. I care about you so much.'

He whispered back. He looked at the circle; black clock in the kitchen, seeing it was quite late; 11:34pm to be exact. He realized that Ib's eyes were closed, and she looked quite sleepy.

'Are you tired, baby?'

He whispered in her ear while still holding her close. She nodded her head slowly. Garry picked her up gently bridle style and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her under the dark blue bedcovers and covered her to keep her warm. He sat next to her on the bed, stroking her hair from her face, while Ib smiled at him, holding his other free hand.

'You know where I am if you need me.'

He whispered, and then leaned over, kissing her forehead long and soft.

'Get some rest.'

And with that, he walked out the room to the sofa. He didn't like leaving Ib on her own, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, already sleeping in the same bed as her. He guessed she wouldn't want that just yet. Garry lay down on the sofa, deciding to close his eyes for a few minutes', and gradually fell into a slumber.

Ib lay in bed for what she guessed around thirty minutes'. She couldn't sleep. She felt incomplete with him there anymore, next to her. Ib stood up quietly, so she wouldn't wake Garry up if he was sleeping. She opened the door slowly with caution, and saw Garry lying on the sofa, wearing his light blue jeans and white tank top. Ib walked over to him and saw his peaceful face sleeping. She smiled widely; he looked so relaxed when he was sleeping. Slowly, but again cautiously, she lifted the blanket of his body and climbed on the sofa next to him, burying her head softly in his warm chest, and covering them both with the large blanket. She hoped he wouldn't mind her joining him; she felt complete again.

Garry awoke with the feeling of Ib burying her head into his body, he smiled with surprise. Ib chose on her own will to sleep with him, which he loved. He carefully wrapped his long arms around her small body, holding her close to him, pulling her into a cuddle. Garry kissed her forehead again and they both smiled, falling asleep with each other.

When Ib was young, there was moments where she fell asleep on the sofa, lying on Garry's chest after doing homework or something, but now it was different. They both felt complete.


	8. Mystery Boy

Chapter seven: 'Mystery boy.'

The next night, Garry would sleep in the same bed as Ib, cuddling close to her and hugging her softly. They would kiss forever until they finally fell asleep. It was perfect, he loved Ib deeply, and Ib loved him more than he could ever imagine.

It was Monday, the beginning of a new school week.

Ib had many friends at her school, she was doing well in all subjects and was in top class for all of them. Garry helped her a lot with that, with her reading and writing when she was younger. The teachers praise her for excellent hand writing. Garry had a lot to do with that too. Her writing was all joined up and at perfect size; not too small, not too big. As for numbers, she never enjoyed math, but she was doing reasonably good at it. Garry never enjoyed math either, but he'd help her as much as he possibly could. Ib also enjoyed massively, dancing. She'd occasionally go to an after school club with her friends on Monday's and Tuesday's, practicing a group dance routine. The group included ten young girls, and the dance style ranged from break dance to ballet. Ib was willing to try anything new.

Ib ran out of the school doors on Monday afternoon, a little later than normal because of her after school dancing. Garry was always waiting there, as long as he had to, to see his beautiful girl. She ran into his arms and kissed him intensively.

'I've missed you so much, Garry.'

She whispered while hugging him tightly. Garry smiled with glee, and whispered back:

'You know that I've missed you more.'

'Impossible.'

Ib whispered.

'Possible.'

Garry whispered back.

Ib then opened her satchel with the long, leather strap hanging on her shoulder. She reached inside and pulled out a small, colourful poster amongst the many books included in her bag. She waved the paper in front of Garry's florescent blue eyes and let out an excited squeal. Garry took the paper from Ib's small hands and skimmed his eyes along the page. It said it big, bold writing

''DANCE SHOW! This Tuesday!''

He knew Ib was in the dance group, and then he saw writing underneath the title;

''Everyone free to come! Friends and family!''

Garry felt a wide smile appear on his face. Did Ib want him to come?

'Please come Garry! W-Well…If you like. I'm not the best dancer bu-'

Her sentence was cut off as Garry's warm lip's crashed into Ib's small pair. She smiled widely while kissing him, her bag slid of her shoulder and onto the rough pavement. She draped her arms on his shoulders, down his back, pulling him closer, embracing each other. She took that as a yes.

The next evening, Garry and Ib stood at the entrance to her school.

'Good luck, beautiful. Don't feel any pressure that I'm watching.'

Garry whispered to her, caressing her smooth cheek and kissing her lip's several times, not wanting them to part.

'I will try best.'

Ib replied, whispering back and stroking through his locks of light purple hair.

She ran inside backstage, as Garry took his place amongst the many other people sitting down on the provided seats in the school's large gym. The lights were dimmed, and colourful, vibrant lights were placed at the side of the stage to add effect and vibrance to the dancer's routine. He sat with his hands closed on his lap. The audience had to wait several minutes until the dancers were changed into their costumers and ready to perform. While waiting, he couldn't help but dream of into a fantasize. He imaged his future with Ib quite frequently, and tried to pick special dates on which to place things. He wanted to ask her, ask her a life-changing question; but he didn't think he hand the guts too. He loved Ib terribly, more than he could ever describe in words to her. But what if she rejected him with one simple, yet impossibly hard question. He thought it was too early to be asking this just yet.

A few minutes passed by, this felt like an hour to Garry. He wanted to see his little girl dance; as he knew she was so passionate about it. Finally, a tall, slender woman wearing a long, dark blue dress entered the room, walking onto the stage. The white spotlights' focused on her, as he held a microphone in her hands.

'Attention, please!'

She announced into the crowd.

'As the group's dance teacher; I am proud to welcome onto the stage, ten amazing, beautiful and talented girls who have a passion for dance! Would you please put your hands together for our school's dance team!'

Shrieks of chanting and applauds echoed through-out the wide room. The ten girls' walked through the red, draped curtains and onto the stage, wearing grey, baggy trackies and slim, coloured shirts. Each girl had a different colour shirt, and Ib had a red one to match her skirt on normal days. They all also had matching, coloured caps.

Garry's eyes focused on Ib straight away, Ib made eye-contact with Garry, and they both traded wide smiles. Ib looked confident, but inside she felt butterflies in her stomach, in case she messed up, and Garry saw how terrible she was. She began to have second thoughts, but she tried to regain her confidence.

Music began to play loudly, and the ten young girls' starting to dance with perfect timing and symmetrical pattern, sometimes changing into free-style, yet still perfect timing. All girls including outstanding attitude in their actions and bold movements. Ib was up front, so it was clear for Garry to see her performance. He was outstanded by how amazing she was; he'd never seen her dance before, apart from when she was younger and use to try and dance. She also occasionally asked Garry to dance with her.

After around ten minutes, the routine ended with again echoes of applauses and cheers. Garry stood on his feet with the crowd and clapped too, being proud of his little Ib.

Ib took a microphone from one of the teachers next to the stage, and walked to the centre with the group behind her.

'I would like to thank you all for coming, to see us perform!'

Ib announced, with a confident voice. More applauses and cheers yelled out from the crowd, Ib laughed lightly at how amazed the crowd were and how supportive, and then she felt her eyes lock onto Garry's. She shared a sweet smile with him, one of her 'famous' smiles to Garry.

'And I'd like to thank my…'

She hesitated, in-case Garry would dislike what she was about to say.

'Boyfriend-For coming to see my performance.'

She blushed brightly, and the crowd let out many whistles, and her friends in the audience called out chants like 'Ib's in love!' and other cocky comments. Ib again laughed, and her face turned red. One of her group-mates snatched the microphone from Ib's hand and spoke into the crowd;

'C'mon, mystery boy. Come to your girlfriend.'

She said playfully, more whistles echoed from the crowd and the girl showed a sneaky smile. Ib laughed and shouted playfully at her, and turned back around to face the audience, only to find Garry standing in front of her. The crowd wouldn't stop whistling, and all the teenagers chanted; ''Kiss her, kiss her!'' repeatedly. Garry smirked, but before he could go to kiss Ib himself, Ib already threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lip's into his, leading into a long, passionate kiss. Many cheers were thrown out of the crowd, and Garry and Ib smiled against each other's lips.


	9. Nightmare

Chapter eight: Nightmare.

**Authors notes: Okay, so this chapter is a little smaller than the other ones. So I will post chapter nine later (:  
Please review guys! Thank you!  
-**

It came to the weekend again, when Ib would stay at Garry's. It turned early Saturday morning; 1:30am to be persist. Ib and Garry were cuddled up in bed with the dark blue, chunky bedcover wrapped around their bodies. Ib's back was to Garry's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her body, resting on her soft skin on her flat belly. Ib was wearing some pyjamas shorts and one of Garry's warm shirts, which she loved to wear. Garry was in his boxers and pyjama bottoms, both sound asleep in a peaceful slumber; or so they thought.

Ib started to twist and turn in her sleep, murmuring the words:

'No, no! Get away from me!'

She repeated these words, getting louder and louder. Garry awoke from his sleep with the tossing and turning from Ib, and the words she was speaking. He began to worry and sat up, leaning over her body, shaking her shoulders.

'Ib! Ib! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!'

Ib was still lost in her horrific dream, and began to shout Garry's name.

'Garry, Garry! Please save me, please! Where are you?!''

Garry frowned, shocked.

'Ib, Ib! I'm here! I'm here with you, I promise! Wake up, please!'

He began to feel little tears build up in his eyes and begin to fall down his cheek.

Ib woke up suddenly with a startle, and sat up in shock. She felt the sweat on her head and around her body. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her head in knees, crying of such scared-ness from her nightmare. Garry immediately wrapped his long arms around her body and pulled her shaking body in his knees, stroking the hair from her face and caressing her cheek with such gentle-ness.

'Ib, calm down. Calm down beautiful, everything's alright…I'm here, I promise. No one is going to get you.'

Garry didn't understand her dream, but he had a faint idea. He decided this wasn't the time to be asking what the dream was about just yet. Ib kept shaking in fear and crying from the shock that came to her. Garry hugged her closely all the time, trying to comfort her.

About thirty minutes later; Ib calmed down enough to regroup herself explain what happened in her slumber.

'W…We were at the Gallery again.'

Ib stuttered, being cursed with such frightful memories again; from both her dream and their past.

'Five ladies in red began to crawl towards me from their paintings; a book shelf fell on my leg so I couldn't escape… I saw you, lying on the other-side of the room, with a lady in blue picking the petals from your blue rose.'

Ib felt several tears fall down her cheek and Garry straight away wiped them with his thumb from her soft skin.

'It was all a dream, baby. I promise you that it's not real. I'm here, were not in the gallery anymore, I promise you.'

Garry just wanted to assure Ib that she was safe in his arms, safe with him. He held her closer to his warm chest and stroked strands of hair in front of her face behind her ear. Ib let a small smile appear, knowing she was safe in his arms. Garry was all she needed.


	10. Never Let Me Go

Chapter nine: Never let me go

**Authors notes: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER GUYS- You've been warned! :3**

Garry woke up quite late the same morning, with Ib cuddled up to his arm chest, with a cute smile on her face. Garry was glad she felt safe in his arms. He felt so lucky to have a girl like Ib…

Garry carefully let Ib slide from his arms onto the pillow. He stood up carefully, hoping not to make any sudden noise to awake her. He brought the warm bedcover up to her shoulders and leaned over her body, kissing her head. He smiled and walked out the room into the kitchen, making her breakfast as he always would.

Within five minutes of Garry leaving his fiancée in his bed, Ib awoke realizing he had disappeared. She immediately knew where he would be, and the smell of cooking egg's filled Garry's small apartment. She carefully climbed out of the comfortable bed and slipped on her slippers and dressing robe, which was hanging on the hook at the back of the dark, brown wooden door. Ib would always leave her clothing and items at Garry's apartment, instead of bringing them every time she came. She spent most of her time at Garry's anyway.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Garry was thinking through several things stuck in his head. He had so much time to fantasize their future in the years; he'd always contemplated on how he would begin such ideas'. The question that would change both their lives forever would also burn in his head; still thinking it was way too early for him to pop such a strong question in front of his beautiful lady. But he wanted to try something with her before this time came…Something he hoped would bring them ever closer, and fulfil his need for this amazing girl to become his, forever.

Ib sneaked up behind Garry in surprise to him. She didn't attempt to scare him, but wrapped her arms around his slender waist. Garry had a well-built body from what Ib could see when he wore tank top; and there was the occasional warm nights he would be shirtless, but she never got a good look at his chest.

Garry smiled and tried to relax his head from the many questions that stained his head. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally focused on the egg's in the frying pan.

'Garry, are you okay?'

Ib whispered lightly, noticing his sigh of relief.

'Yeah,uhm…I'm just thinking. It's nothing to worry about.'

Garry let out a slight laughter, but tried to reassure Ib nothing was wrong. Ib trusted Garry, and smiled widely.

Moments' later when the egg's had finished cooking and the toast was toasted, Ib and Garry shared their breakfast together, cuddled up on the sofa.

Later that day; Ib had also many thoughts in her mind about several things, involving Garry. She wanted to ask him something, but she was scared of him rejecting her question. She found it in herself to build up the confidence to ask him.

'G-Garry.'

She hesitated, turning her head in his direction; still cuddled up on the sofa, with the gorgeous, orange coloured fire blazing, spreading the warmth around the room and the light of the TV lighting up the room.

'Yes, my darling?'

Garry said with such a formal tone.

'W-Would, you-'

Ib still hesitated, Garry noticed.

'Don't be scared to ask, Ib. You know you can ask me anything.'

Garry whispered, pouting his lips and pressing them to her forehead. Ib tried to begin her sentence again.

'I wondered if…You would, take a shower. With me.'

Garry's faced turned to so shock, but a pleasant kind of shock.

'R-Really?'

Garry replied, hesitating himself.

'I-If you don't want to that's-'

Ib's sentence was cut off by the sensation of Garry's soft lip's touching her pale ones.

'I would love to.'

Garry whispered against her soft lip's, smiling widely in surprise.

Ib smiled with excitement, and again had many thoughts rushing through her head.

A few moments later, Garry and Ib were in the bathroom; standing in front of each other.

'I allow you to undress me.'

Ib whispered, blushing. Garry smiled and believed every word she said, but took it with caution.

'Are you sure, Ib?'

Garry whispered back. Ib nodded her head and smiled one of her 'famous' smiles which Garry loved.

'I won't undress you fully, don't worry.'

Garry slowly placed his hands on her cheeks, sliding them down to her shoulders and trailing down her arms. He firstly removed the dressing robe from her body, and Ib already kicked her slippers from her feet.

Ib closed her eyes; even now loving to feel Garry touched her body with such gentleness. Garry's hands rested on her slim waist, feeling her curves. Ib had become so beautiful over the past seven years, gaining a lot of shape to her body.

Garry carefully began to lift her shirt up as Ib raised her arms above her head to help. He couldn't help but run his fingertips across her soft, pale skin so softly. Ib bited her lower lip to retract the moans from escaping from her mouth. She smiled in pleasure as Garry carefully dropped her shirt on the tiled, cold, white floor next to them revealing Ib's soft, silky skin; begging to be touched.

Garry ran his hands back down her bare arms and her beautiful curves; almost like they had a mind on their own; his fingertips threating to wander underneath her skirt, but Ib didn't mind. She loved the feeling of him caressing her body.

Garry pulled her closer to his own body, immediately Ib feeling the warmth from his chest. He was always so warm, which she loved incredibly. Garry whispered to her softly;

'Feel free to undress me at your own pace too.'

Garry said, smiling with such happiness. They both knew, they were already falling into their own world.

Ib carefully lifted Garry's top from his body, dropping it on the ground next to where her shirt lay. She felt the perfect build of his body and couldn't help but glance over with her crimson eyes. Her hands ran down his strong chest and onto his perfect abs'. Garry occasionally worked out in his Gym room full of equipment; reasons why he hand such an amazing six-pack on his lower torso. Ib smirked mischievously and her hands slid down to his belt buckle, opening it gently and letting his jeans slide to the ground.

Garry decided it was his turn to caress her body, and carefully placed his hands on the back of her short skirt, lowering it down, removing it from her body. He felt along her leg's at the time carefully in case Ib disagreed with his actions, but Ib let out a slight moan as she felt his gentle hands skim her legs. Garry smirked, knowing he was the reason for the moans that left her mouth.

Ib jumped up into his arms gracefully and wrapped her leg's tightly around his waist in case she was dropped and her arms thrown around his neck. Garry realized how intensively she was holding on.

'Don't worry, my beautiful girl. I won't drop you. I never would do such a thing.'

He exclaimed to the girl he holded in his arms. His hands were currently on her waist, holding her up to him. Ib whispered, getting close to his ear.

'If it's easier, you may place them below me.'

She said, hoping Garry would understand what she meant. He did, and carefully slid his hands under her butt to hold her with more support. He entered the shower with her and let the water run onto their bodies. The water was warm, yet refreshing for them both. Ib was wearing her matching white underwear and bra, with red frills to match her everyday outfit. Garry was in his grey boxers. They both allowed their lip's to touch so gracefully and began to kiss each other with such passion. Their kisses grew stronger with time and Ib allowed Garry's tongue to enter her mouth. They played viscously with each other's tongues, and Ib's tongue sometimes skimmed his white teeth, and Garry would after do the same. They both smiled as they could no longer realize some of the actions they were attempting for the first time. Garry pushed her lightly against the wall as the warm water continued to run over their bodies. Ib's hands ran up the back of his neck to tangle in his wet, now dark purple from the water, hair.

Garry smirked against Ib's lips, and she smiled, feeling so lucky to have this man she called her boyfriend, Garry.

Ib took over the situation, and slowly started to kiss down his cheek down his soft skin to his neck. She began to run her tongue intensively along his neck and sometimes grazed her teeth along his neck too, which Garry seemed to like, knowing by the loving moans he let out. Ib loved to hear his moans, she was happy to pleasure him. Garry felt his manhood beginning to harden. He didn't mean for it to happen; he suddenly realized what they were doing.

'I-Ib.'

Garry whispered, making Ib click back to reality.

'O-Oh Garry.'

She murmured, she wondered why he had stopped. She fluttered her eyes open to meet his amazing, blue ones.

'Were getting lost.'

He whispered, smiling and then getting lost in Ib's magnificent eyes. Ib nodded her head and smiled.

'W-We don't have to stop. I'm perfectly OK with it.'

Ib responded, still whispering. Garry was slightly surprised from her words.

'A-Are you sure you're ready for this?'

Garry said, smiling to reassure Ib HE was ready. He just didn't want to force Ib into anything, and Ib knew that.

'I-I'm ready. I promise you Garry. You have my word.'

Ib replied, and this small sentence 'You have my word.' Reminded them both of when Garry promised their reunion seven years ago.

'You have my full trust.'

She added after, smiling, lost in his beautiful eyes to.

Garry smiled, with full trust in her. He turned off the water in the shower, knowing they stayed in any longer they'd look like prawns. He let out a quiet laugh and carried Ib to their bedroom as the water dripped from their body.

He pushed her up against the wall and both of them started to kiss each other so passionate yet strong. Garry's hand's travelled down her smooth back to the clip of her bra. He tried to un-do it with his hands but had trouble. Ib laughed at his fatal attempt, she whispered a few words of advice:

'Relax your hands, do it slower.'

She whispered, laughing a little and smiling. They both loved already how much they were enjoying themselves, and how close they were already bonded.

Garry finally was able to un-clip the hinge, and let the bra straps fall from her shoulders and fall onto the floor. Garry carried the beautiful young lady onto their bed and laid her down, falling on top on her perfect body. He travelled with his tongue down her chin, trailing down her neck and carefully onto her breasts. He started to lick around her right nipple and Ib let out louder moans, lifting her body up to get closer to him. He hesitated at first, not wanting to make Ib feel uncomfortable. But she loved this amazing feeling Garry gave her right now, and gave herself into the pleasures, closing her eyes.

Garry closed his eyes too, but continued to lick around her nipple, and occasionally suck with such gentle-ness. After, he treated the left nipple the same; making Ib's moans grow louder.

'O-Oh Garry.'

She murmured, grabbing his purple hair, tangling her fingers in it.

Garry travelled his body down her body, and gripped her underwear carefully with his teeth, sliding it down her long legs and throwing it of the bed. Who knew Garry could be so seductive and teasing?

Garry came back up to meet Ib's lip's again. Ib pulled a small cover over her body, hiding underneath; but Garry didn't allow her and removed the cover, throwing that onto the floor too.

'Don't hide your beauty from me, my love.'

He whispered with such kind words. Ib smiled and whispered in response;

'I'm afraid I'm not perfect for a beautiful man like you.'

Garry showed her a shocked expression, and shook his head determinedly.

'Your perfect, Ib. All of you is perfect. Your looks, your body, your personality and your kindness. The last two of what I've experience for seven years now; and now I want to prove to you that I'm always going to be yours; and I hope you'll be mine forever.'

With them soothing words, Ib felt tears form in her eyes and drip down her cheeks.

'Garry, I'm always going to be yours. Forever and always, I wanted to spend my life with you from such a young age; and now I realize my incredible love for you.'

She whispered, quietly crying from the words that stuck in her head from Garry. Garry looked up; realizing the tone of Ib's voice sounded shaky. He quickly noticed the tears.

'Oh, Ib. Don't cry, please. Why are you crying?'

He questioned, still whispering.

'Your words…You're perfect.'

Ib whispered and smiled a long smile at Garry, and before he could say anything else she smashed her lips into his.

Garry still wore his underwear, but felt his cock harden with every seductive movement Ib made. She turned him on amazingly.

'Oh, Ib.'

He murmured into her ear, moaning with pleasure.

Ib removed his grey boxers with her clever feet so gently, and removed them from the bed. She looked down to his manhood; her eyes widened. ''It's so big…How will it fit in?'' she thought to herself.

Her foot traveled up his leg, pressing onto his manhood; earning another moan from Garry.

'Ahhh…I-Ib.'

He moaned; it would feel painful any other time; but now it felt like paradise.

She gently rubbed her foot against his cock with grace, the pressure building up. Sweat boiled on their faces and bodies.

They carried on for what seemed like forever; exploring each other's bodies. Garry decided to take it one step further, but only with Ib's honest permission.

'W-Would you like me to enter you?'

Garry whispered in the simplest way he could put it. Within saying this, he felt his cock harden more. Ib smiled with pleasure, but then realized that for most girls; the first time would cause pain, and most likely; blood. She nodded her head, opening her eyes to again meet the beautiful eyes of the one she loved the most.

'Y-You know what happens when it's a girl's first time…'

She murmured, with a scared tone. Garry frowned; realizing. He knew this from back when they learnt enough information in high-school. He had never been with a girl either this way before. It was both of theirs first time.

Garry sighed, but admired her bravery for wanting this now.

'If there is anything I could do to ease the pain, Ib…'

He whispered. It pained him for her to have to go through this.

Ib reached for her hand and stroked over his warm cheek, smiling to hopefully try and make him feel better.

'Go slow, be gentle. I'm ready for our body's to entwine and become one.'

She whispered these beautiful words and Garry nodded, feeling guilty for the pain she had to experience. Garry entwined his hands with hers after positioning himself and closed their eyes; and then, with caution; Garry entered her with one, careful swift motion. Ib cried a little and moaned in pain as it shuddered through her body inside of her, as her virginity began to break. The blood surrounded Garry's manhood. Ib grabbed his hands tighter with the pain the shook through her. Garry didn't mind, he wanted to be there for her through this pain.

'Relax, my beautiful princess. The pain will disappear soon. I'm here for you.'

Garry whispered these sweet words into Ib's ear.

Indeed, the pain was no more as it disappeared. Garry realized that the pain gone as Ib's tense body began to ease.

'Ready?'

He whispered, to make sure. Not wanting to put Ib under any pressure.

'Ready.'

Ib answered sweetly, ready to embrace his body and feel their bodies become one.

She kissed his soft lips repeatedly, and began to get lost again into their own, unique world to them. Their moans muffled against the passionate kisses they were sharing.

Garry gently began trusting in and out of her now warm body; reaching a place they never thought was possible. The joy spreading through their whole body's and they became deeper in love with every move; knowing that they were together forever. Garry would pull out once he felt himself coming, because he knew himself or Ib weren't under any protection at that time.

They carried on into the morning, embracing each-others bodies and soon Ib fell into a peaceful slumber. Garry stayed awake, admiring the beauty Ib had and gently stroked his fingers through her hair. 'Never let me go.' He whispered. He never wanted to lose his princess. They both never expected this day would come.

They fell asleep in each other's arms; lying next to the bedside table which held a pale blue vase with a beautiful purple flower in.


	11. Birthday Eve

Chapter ten: Birthday Eve

Garry and Ib woke up at reasonably the same time. Ib's eyes fluttered open and found Garry watching her with a warm smile. Ib smiled her famous smile.

'Good morning, beautiful.'

Garry whispered kindly. Ib cuddled closer to his warm chest. The joy from the previous night spread through their bodies.

'Y-You were so amazing.'

Ib whispered, laughing softly. Garry laughed too, he loved Ib's cute laugh. The amount of shouting and screaming which occurred last night was still in their heads. They felt closer than ever, and knew they were each other's. The room also smelled a lot of the sweet aroma of ''sex.''

Garry smirked;

'Not as amazing as my little girl.'

He whispered back, and came over Ib again. Both of them laughed and started to kiss each other deeply again and again as Garry rubbed his body gently against Ib's. More moans escaped Ib's mouth as they enjoyed each other that morning.

An hour passed by and Ib and Garry were still in bed with each other. Garry was sitting up and Ib was in his knees; her gentle legs wrapped around his waist. Their naked bodies touched closely as they kissed with passion; their bodies entwined and made one. Ib's tongue trailed down his neck and she began to stride her tongue along his soft skin. She felt so in-love with him right now; she didn't even realize what she was doing as she began to suck intensively on Garry's skin at his neck with quite a strong force. Garry closed his eyes and moaned softly.

'Ah…Ib-What are you…'

He whispered while moaning. Ib smirked and began to nibble on his skin to while sucking intensively. After about two minutes she removed her lips (and teeth) from his skin and left a rather big, red love bite on his neck. Garry realized what she did as Ib marked him with her love. Before either of them could speak; Garry dove into Ib's neck and gave her back a bright, red love bite near her collarbone. He felt so lucky to have such a unique women in his arms. She made him feel intoxicated, and vise-versa.

For many days; Ib would visit his apartment every day after school and stay on the weekends. They would get lost in each other pretty often in the sensation of the feelings they felt. They were addicted to it. The countless nights and mornings they enjoyed each other were perfect. Since the day they first entwined their bodies; Ib would take pills every day to stop herself from consuming a baby at this age. They had never talked about having one before either. Now they could enjoy themselves without worrying they don't have any protection, and Garry wouldn't have to pull out of her body so soon.

Garry thought everyday about that burning question which almost haunted his head every day. He still didn't know when the right time was to ask her…But he knew whenever it was; It would be special.

Apart from this single question; Garry had also been thinking about something else. He asked himself when he would ask Ib to move in with him. She is nearly a seventeen year old teen; he didn't want to put any pressure on her. He accepted the fact his apartment wasn't as near as big as her home currently, but he also understood that Ib loved the warmth and the comfort of his small apartment, and Ib spent near enough all of her time there.

It was a Saturday; one day before Ib's birthday. Garry wanted to plan something special for Ib; she deserved to be treated and spoiled.

Ib was cuddled up with Garry in front of the fireplace, sitting on a blanket and pillows surrounding them. It was a cold, winter evening. As snow slowly fell against Garry's window. It was a beautiful scene for just to be cuddled with each other in-front of a blazing, orange fire. Ib watched the flames rise and sink, and change to many different shades of orange. Garry stroked her smooth hair gently with his fingers and kissed her cheek several times. Ib turned her head to face him and started to kiss him passionately. Word's couldn't describe how in-love with each other they were. The moans and screaming from nights proved it; but nothing could show their love more than a simple kiss. Every moment they treasured.

'Ib.'

Garry whispered; staring into her consuming, crimson eyes.

'Yes, Garry?'

Ib smiled; wondering what was on his mind. Garry scratched the back of his neck, thinking how to ask her.

'I don't know if it's too early to ask but-'

He hesitated, he wanted Ib to live with him. He wanted to wake up every morning to see her beautiful face next to him in bed. Ib leaned closer, listening in as she let Garry take his time to ask.

'If you don't want too, that's OK…But I wanted to ask if you'd...'

He paused, and took a deep breath.

'If you'd move in with me. I know my apartment's not much bu-'

He was cut off by Ib's shouting:

'Garry!'

She yelled; pushing him down on the blanket and his head rested on the pillows around them. She laughed and whispered.

'I would love to move in with you; and your apartment is perfect, for us.'

Garry felt his lips curve up into a smile. He was surprised she'd accept such an offer.

'Would your parents allow it?'

Garry asked curiously.

'I'd have to ask them; but im positive they wouldn't mind!'

Ib answered, smiling widely at Garry.

'I will ask them. It's my apartment you're moving into, and I'm the one responsible for asking such things for their precious daughter.'

Ib loved it when Garry said things like that. She felt so special being called ''precious.''

Ib moved quite strongly against Garry's body, enjoying each other's lost kisses, until a few moments later their make-out scene was interrupted; by Ib's phone ringtone. She carefully jumped up from Garry and walked over to the maroon, wooden table next to the sofa where her phone lay. Garry sat up with a confused expression of his face; wondering who would call her at 6pm. Ib answered with a formal phone voice.

'Hello?'

She asked, forgetting to read the number of who called her. Silly Ib. It was her mother.

'Ib! Darling! I'm sorry I'm calling you at a latish hour. Me and your father went out, uhm-buying something.'

Her mother said over the phone. Ib bit her lower lip so she didn't laugh. She knew they were out buying birthday presents for her, even at seventeen. She put her phone on loud speaker so Garry could here.

'But I was wondering if you'd slept here tonight; for your birthday morning! Garry can stay too, if he wishes!'

Ib's mother added. Garry smirked. Ib looked at Garry for his approval, and he nodded his head. She gave him a famous smile and blew a kiss to him sweetly.

'Okay mum! I will be there in thirty minutes with Garry! Love you!'

Ib answered, ending the call. Garry raised an eyebrow

'I've never slept at your house before.'

Garry smirked; standing up to hug Ib. Ib hugged him willingly back, wrapping her gentle arms around his waist; lying her head on his warm chest.

'Well if you are sure you want to stay at my house, you can.'

She replied, smiling widely.

'It's my perfect opportunity to ask your parents if you can move in with me.'

Ib got excited like a child, she wanted to know her parents answer straight away.

Garry helped Ib with her coat after grabbing his bag with a few things like clothes, toothbrush, etc.; and walked out into the gentle snow falling down from the sky, hand-in-hand.


	12. Permisson

Chapter eleven: Permission

**Author's notes: Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, guys :( I've been ill and busy… So I haven't been in the right frame of mind to write :P  
But I'm back with another chapter :D  
Please review! Thank you! (:  
-**

Ib and Garry woke up in a large, white room, with red roses blooming patterns on the walls. They were in Ib's room after her parents welcomed Garry to their home the previous night. Ib always loved roses, and she had this amazing wall-effect in her bedroom for as long as she can remember. They had to press pause on their 'sex-life' for that night. They didn't want Ib's mother and father to hear the many powerful screams and sexual moans.

Ib woke up in Garry's large, warm arms bright and early in the morning, as the light outside shone through the rich, red draping curtains. Garry smiled widely at the sight of Ib waking up. ''She's so cute.''

He thought to himself; feeling his mouth curve-up even more. He had not yet asked Ib's parents for permission for their daughter to move in with him.

'Happy birthday, princess.'

Garry whispered into Ib's ear; stroking her soft, brown hair behind her head gently with his hand and occasionally running his fingers through it to.

Ib smiled widely and snuggled up into his neck.

'Thank you, beautiful.'

She whispered. Ib climbed out of the bed wearing a long pyjama top and pyjama shorts. The top was white and the shorts were a beautiful rosy-red colour. Garry was wearing black pyjama bottoms and grey boxers. As Ib walked over to her wardrobe; Garry couldn't help but lock his eyes on her body. He smirked; she was just so beautiful to him.

That morning Ib and Garry settled onto the leather, brown sofa in Ib's rather large living room with their backs laying on cream pillows. Ib's parents sat on the other sofa in the room and shared their birthday wishes and gifts with Ib. She received items like; perfume, nail polish, new clothes and dresses. While she opened her gifts, Garry whispered in her ear:

'You will receive your present later,' while kissing her cheek.

'My little girl has grown up so fast.'

Ib's mother announced; pulling Ib into her arms and hugging her tightly.

'Mum, I can't breathe.'

Ib murmured, letting out a little laugh. Her mother chuckled too.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Ib.'

They both smiled.

Ib hugged both her parents and thanked them gratefully for the birthday wishes and presents she had received.

While Ib went to the bathroom; Garry found his chance to ask Ib's mother and father about Ib moving into his apartment;

'Uhm- Mr and Mrs Kouri.'

**(Authors note: I used Ib's second name as 'Kouri' as respect to the person who created the amazing game; Ib)**

They were gathered in the kitchen; Ib's parents smiled at Garry;

'Yes, Garry?'

Her mother replied, looking curious.

'Well- I wanted to ask for your permission of something.'

Garry explained; making eye contact with both parents. He was so worried inside of their rejection, knowing if they did not agree, it would be very awkward.

'It was about if you'd give your beautiful daughter permission to move in my apartment. I have already asked her, and she was happy with the idea. But I felt like I needed agreement from her parents.'

Garry added, switching eye contact still with both parents, with a smile on his face, even though he felt shaky. The parents looked at each other, smiled with glee and nodded. Their precious daughter was growing up so quickly, and now she was seventeen; they knew she would be in good care with Garry. They had always loved Garry for her; he had been such a role-model for Ib for seven years. Also, Garry was always so polite.

'Of course! Garry, you have been such an amazing friend to Ib over the many years we give you full permission for Ib to move in with you. It's going to be weird with her not living under the same roof as us anymore.'

Garry felt a wide smile appear of his face. They gave her permission! He thought.

Garry thought about something else he could ask Ib's parents… But was this the right time?

'Oh- and Mr and Mrs Kouri; there was something else I would like to ask your permission for.'


	13. I Promise

Chapter twelve: I promise

Later that day, when Ib and Garry had returned to now what was their home; Garry helped Ib with her bags of luggage which she had packed from her bedroom; everything else that she hadn't brought to Garry's house. She was grateful to spend her last night in her childhood home with Garry.

Ib ran into Garry's arms and kissed him so strongly yet passionate; they were finally living with each other. They were both so happy.

'Make yourself at home.'

Garry winked at Ib. She stuck her tongue out back at him.

'You best put that tongue back in your mouth before I come and bite it off.'

Garry joked, laughing. Ib laughed too.

Ib went into his bedroom; unpacking her items; her clothes in some free drawers Garry had not used and her toiletries in a cupboard in the bathroom.

Garry paced back and forth in the living room. How was he going to ask this? It was a special day for Ib; it was her birthday; he needed to make this special. He scratched the back of his neck and ran his fingers in his light purple locks. C'mon Garry, Think! He thought to himself.

Then he remembered something from his childhood. There's that place close to the meadow…

He smiled, thinking that was the perfect scene to ask her such a question. He had so many years to fantasize; he'd never actually thought of the place to ask her.

Ib came into the living room, wiping her head from the exhaustion.

'Ib, you should take a rest! Leave the unpacking for later.'

Garry smiled, walking closer to her and holding her cheek, leaning down to kiss her perfect, tender lips.

'Get some fresh air; go stand outside for a while.'

He added; gently stroking through her hair.

'I promise I will carry on with your unpacking.'

Ib smiled gratefully and kissed him again and again; not wanting their lips to part; then walked outside to get some fresh air. Now was Garry's opportunity.

He rushed into the bathroom after pulling out his best suit in his wardrobe; dressing him and grooming his hair back so it looked smart. He wore a purple tie with the black suit; underneath a white shirt buttoned shirt. He also included the handkerchief Ib gave him eight years ago in his small pocket on the suit blazer. Inside; he was so worried she would reject this question…After all, he had doubts it was too early for her…

He wrote a small note on a piece of paper and laid it on his large bed on the dark blue sheets. He left a beautiful, purple rose on the bed next to the note. Purple; our roses combined together. He thought.

Garry also in his free time while Ib was at school, gone out to the high-street to find Ib a beautiful dress for her to wear. It was white, with beautiful purple rose patterns covering it. It wasn't over crowded with roses, it was just perfect.

As Ib came back into his apartment into the kitchen to get herself a refreshing drink; Garry took his chance to sneak out of the apartment.

After several minutes; Ib walked back into the living room, seeing a trail of rose petals on the floor.

'Garry?'

She called, smiling at the trail he left. She followed it into the bedroom and saw the piece of paper on the bed, lying with a fabulous purple rose. Her expression changed to confused. She picked up the note in her delicate hands and read; it said:

'Ib, just follow the rose petals, okay?

Trust me. I left one birthday present for you, but I hope you will like your birthday present xxx'

She felt such an idiotic smile appear on her face as she just stood there smiling. She began to gain butterflies in her stomach and her body trembling with excitement. Just what was he planning?

Ib turned her head to look at the beautiful dress that lay next to the purple rose. She was stunned. Who knew Garry had a sense in fashion? She laughed and picked up the stunning dress delicately. She walked up to the mirror and held the dress against her body. It was perfect, and suited her outstandingly.

Moments later after dressing into the dress Garry brought her for her birthday; she let her soft, brown hair straight and placed some light make-up on her face, not too much.

Ib walked back into the bedroom and opened her satchel. Lying inside was the beautiful, purple rose broach Garry gave to her eight years ago now. She would take it anywhere with her. She clipped the broach onto her dress and placed the purple rose in her smooth hair; and began to follow the rose petals.

Garry meanwhile' felt sweat build up on his face. He was panicking so badly. He twisted the small box in his jacket pocket which contained something to small but yet, so big.

After ten minutes of following; Ib arrived in their meadow. She continued to follow to rose petals; leading her into a group of tree's. Leaves fell around Ib onto the short, green grass.

The rose petals stopped; Ib lifted her head up to see a field under the canopy of the trees. The field contained many purple roses on the ground, and the air smelt of lavender from the few lavender flowers dotted around the field. Her body began to tremble as she caught her eyes on someone so important and so beautiful, Garry. She was outstanding in him wearing a formal suit with a matching purple tie to her dress, and the roses for that matter. Her mouth curved up into a wide smile; he looked so dashing in his suit, she'd never seen him wear one before.

As for Garry; he thought Ib looked stunning. The dress suited her incredibly and her hair looked so beautiful with the purple rose placed at the top of her hair. The beautiful smile which showed on her face made Garry's heart skip a beat. He felt so in-love with her, he felt so lucky to have a girl like Ib.

Garry reached his hand out for Ib to come to him. Ib carefully walked over to Garry with gentle steps. Their smiles showed how happy they were.

'So what are you planning?'

Ib asked curiously, smiling sweetly and raising one eyebrow. Garry tipped her nose with his finger. He in-haled a deep breath.

'Ib; you do not know how much you mean to me…For eight years now, I've been hiding my deep, burning love for you. Since the day I met you; you clung onto my heart and never left my mind.'

Garry said with such a kind voice. He paused for a moment. Ib already felt tears form in her eyes and her whole body trembling; she couldn't control the speed of her heart.

'I'd jump in front of a bullet for you, Ib. I will do anything for my girl to be happy, and smile. I promise; to be all that you want…And after asking your parents' permission-'

Garry paused again, as he knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket; pulling out a black box.

Ib stood in shock, knowing what was coming next. She never expected this- She never expected this in a million years. Her hands trailed up to her mouth as they trembled over her lips; her eyes widened as she bit her lower lip from letting out the screams.

Garry opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring, including three, glamoures rose jewels. The left one red, the right one blue, and the middle one a beautiful purple rose.

'Ib Kouri; will you marry me?'


	14. Endlessly

Chapter thirteen: Endlessly.

Ib stood in shock still, frozen like a statue. Her fingertips trembled over her lips as she felt the excitement and happiness build up inside of her. Inside Garry; he was hoping it wasn't too early, as the expression on Ib's face didn't show anything. She looked surprised and trembling to him; it could go either way. A few seconds past as Ib took the question in; until she finally let the screams out:

'Garry! Oh my god; I will marry you!'

Garry's eyes two widened then, his smile grew and he stood up quickly as Ib ran to him and jumped into his arms. Ib wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him so tightly. Garry's arms were wrapped around Ib's body holding her so close to him, pulling her into an embrace. They both closed their eyes as they felt tears of happiness run down their cheeks. Ib buried her head in Garry's neck.

'Oh, Ib; I will love you endlessly.'

Garry whispered into her ear, softly kissing her forehead. Ib lifted her head up and kissed Garry's soft lips ever so gently. Both their eyes were still closed as they repeatedly kissed each other with passion and romance. She said yes. Garry thought to himself.

After the many kisses shared, Garry let Ib onto her feet again and carefully took her right hand. He took the small, beautiful rose ring out of the black box from his pocket and carefully placed the sparkling ring on Ib's small ring finger. Ib looked at this stunning ring and felt more tears fall down her pale cheeks. She twisted the thing on her finger and smiled with happiness.

'It's so beautiful.'

Ib whispered,

'Just like you, Garry.'

She added; looking back up to Garry. Garry took his thumb and wiped the tears from her smooth skin.

'I want to be with you forever.'

Ib whispered while he wiped away the tears. Garry smiled too with happiness, he still couldn't believe he said yes. He thought he was dreaming…

Ib again hugged Garry to tightly around his waist. Garry wrapped his arms around her shoulders; his hands resting on her back. He began to move slowly; into a slow dance. Ib rested her head on Garry's warm chest and smiled as Garry began to sway right to left, left to right. Garry carefully hummed the lullaby he wrote for his darling Ib. Ib smiled widely as it made her feel so special.

'Ib; I don't believe I have such a beautiful girl like you in my life for eight years. They have been the most amazing years of my life…'

Garry whispered, looking deeply into Ib's beautiful crimson eyes.

'You mean everything to me…Everything.'

Garry added; feeling his own body tremble and his voice begin to shake. He dropped to his knees.

Ib stood in shock as he fell to his knee's weakly before her. Garry, also felt so weak.

Ib felt streams of tears trail down her pale cheeks as she knelt down in front of her future husband.

'Oh, Garry…'

She whispered carefully; hugging him around his neck, comforting him.


	15. Can I Stay With You?

Chapter fifteen: Can I stay with you?

That night; Ib and Garry were cuddled in each other's arms while their smooth, naked bodies touched each other.

Ib was dreaming of their time in the gallery...

Ib was again a young, nine year old girl.

They were both in a rather large corridor. Garry lay against the wall as he fell due to weakness. Ib fell to her knees in front of him; tugging on his green tank top.

'He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me…''

A feminine voice echoed throughout the corridor.

'Garry? Hey…Why are you sleeping?'

She questioned; looking at the man that was in front of her with closed eyes.

'Garry, hey… Let's go back together.'

Ib took his beautiful face into her small pale hands.'

'Garry…Wake up, please.'

Ib whispered, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes.

'This is bad…'

She felt the tears fall down her pale cheeks. Ib took Garry's handsome face into her small hands.

'Garry; wake up!'

She shouted; placing her hands on each of his shoulders shaking his body furiously trying to bring him out of his slumber with more tears escaping from her crimson eyes.

After several minutes; Ib crashed her head gently into Garry's chest; realizing what had happened.

'Why did you give her your rose…Why did you give Mary your rose Garry?! Why didn't you just let her have mine…?'

Ib sobbed, beginning to feel like it was all her fault Garry had fallen into a fatal death. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed yet in pain; bruises and cut's covered his body as the rose petals being pulled of one by one caused him more agony.

'Garry…Can I stay with you?'

Ib pulled out the healthy, red rose with 5 beautiful petals all shaped perfectly. She felt her body begin to tremble with fear; but she wouldn't go back into the real world without Garry…

Ib began to pull the delicate petals from the flower one by one, feeling a surge of pain cause through her body with every loss. Cut's begun to appear on her body too, and felt her fragile body begin to weaken. She was down to the last petal which clung on the stem with tear life.

'I-I love you, G-Garry.'

Ib mumbled; and pulled of the remaining petal of her rose with the last strength her body have left. Her life-less body fell, falling against Garry's cold chest.

Ib awoke from the horrific dream startled; the last image appearing in her mind of a portrait in Guetena's gallery with herself and Garry holding their precious red and blue roses. Both of their eyes were closed; looking as if they were in a deep sleep.

Ib sat up quickly and let out a startling scream; covering her eyes with the blue fabricated bedcover; burying her tears into the soft material.

Garry awoke from the sound of Ib's shrieks; and too sat up quickly and wrapped his long, warm arms around his finance without hesitation.

'Ib?! Ib! Are you ok? Oh Ib…'

Garry whispered in a warm voice which comforted Ib. He felt her small body tremble with fear. He pulled Ib into his arms and cradled the girl he hold dearest to his heart.

'Everything's ok…Everything's ok Ib. Im here…Im here…'

Garry whispered gently again into Ib's ear; Ib feeling his warm breath tickle her ear.

Garry guessed another nightmare occurred into Ib's mind; but he didn't ask just yet. He wanted her to calm down.

Ib settled down and began to tell Garry about her scary dream. Garry felt little tears form in his eyes too, but didn't allow them to escape. He wished she wouldn't have such nightmares.

'It was all a dream, baby girl. It won't happen…I promise. You will never loose me.'

Ib was comforted with the kind words Garry shared with her. She felt safe again in his arms.


	16. Dream-Catcher

Chapter sixteen: Dream-catcher

**Authors notes: Okay so I know I haven't uploaded for ages…I've been busy with school and spending time with my boyfriend and best friend, so I haven't had time to upload anything. I have plenty of chapters written for this fan-fiction, but just haven't uploaded them. I'm sorry guys!**

Thank you to all the people who have so far read my fan-fiction:3  
I also apologise if any of you read my Vampire Knight fan-fiction; I still need write the next chapter for that one. So sorry for all the late updates!

I've had a few negative or upsetting reviews on my fan-fictions and it does put me of writing a little… I really love writing but it makes me down when people say things which are in my opinion rude… I like to see reviews which are positive and if there is anything I can improve on and grammar/spelling mistakes! That helps me a lot! ****

Sorry for the slight moan, and sorry for all the sorries D: But here's the next chapter! Enjoy and be sure to review so I can upload the next chapter as soon as possible :D  
-

The next morning Garry awoke before Ib. She had a terrible sleep; so Garry allowed her to sleep as long as she needed.

He carefully stepped out of the bed and covered his beautiful, naked wife-to-be with the warm bedcover. He pressed his lips against her smooth forehead and made his way to the drawers; pulling out a pair of boxers and jeans; and then out of the bedroom without waking his little girl up.

Garry continued to wish that Ib wouldn't be cursed with such nightmares any longer. He dressed his light grey boxers and his dark blue jeans; grabbing a belt from the bathroom and clipping it around his waist.

'Ah!'

Garry thought to himself as an idea popped into his head. He opened the door to the room which included the piano and a few other instruments in the corner of the room. There were a few cardboard boxes piled next to the instruments containing some old things he hadn't used for ages. He dug through the piles of books and old photographs to find a dusty dream catcher. Garry knew as a myth that dream catchers were supposed to make bad dreams disappear. He hoped this would comfort Ib a little.

Moments later Garry walked back into their bedroom and sat down next to his future wife. He lay the dream-catcher on the maroon bedside table.

He watched the beautiful girl rest her eyes peacefully and snuggled into the covers. Garry laughed quietly; picturing her like a little kitten.

He gently reached his hand out and stroked a few loose hairs behind her ear. Garry carefully caressed her cheek and watched as her crimson eyes fluttered open. A warm smile appeared of Garry's face, and Ib smiled widely too.

'Good morning beautiful.'

Garry whispered, lost in the eyes of the women he called his.

'You dressed?'

Ib asked curiously.

'Ah; Yes.'

Garry replied,

'I went to find something…For you.'

'For me?'

Ib answered.

'Yes, something I hope will make your bad dreams disappear.'

Garry snuggled back into bed with Ib and Ib wrapped her gentle arms around his neck, immediately pulling him into a soft kiss.

'You know you didn't have to go to any trouble for me.'

Ib whispered, smiling against Garry's soft lips and continued to kiss him with passion. Garry slipped his mischievous tongue into Ib's small mouth and played with her tongue, twisting them together.

Ib slowly turned on her back and pulled Garry over her naked body, twisting n the bedcovers and used her clever feet to slide off Garry's remaining lower clothing. Garry smirked and their kisses became stronger as they treated each other for a good-morning wake up.

After their romantic morning; Garry sat on the bed with Ib cuddled into his knees, with a large blue cover wrapped around their naked bodies.

Garry reached to the bedside table and picked up the small dream-catcher in his hand.

'This is what I found you, Ib.'

He whispered and showed Ib the beautiful dream-catcher. It was brown and had blue gems and feathers hanging from it. The blue gems sparkled magnificently.

'I use to use this when I was a kid. I had bad dreams too.'

Garry added, giving Ib the dream-catcher.

'I…it's beautiful.'

Ib whispered, smiling brightly at the dream-catcher she held. She loved it, she loved it so much. Little presents Garry would give her would always make her smile.

When she was little he use to buy her colouring books and help her to colour the pictures in. They'd occasionally use paint to paint more of the bigger pictures, and they had 'paint-fights.' Very often. Little memories like this she would hold on to forever, and so would her.

'What did you dream about?'

Ib asked curiously. She was always so curious, and that had never changed.

'If you want to tell me, that is.'

Ib added, looking up to her beautiful husbands-to-be gem blue eyes. She showed a cute, innocent face.

'Alright, I'll tell you. How can I deny a cute little face like that?'

Garry said, poking her nose as she laughed like a young child.

'But don't laugh.'

He added, and Ib showed him a serious look. Garry hesitated-

'Monsters.'

Garry declared, rolling his eyes. Ib bit her lip. Just the way Garry had said ''monsters'' and rolled his eyes made her want to giggle.

'See! You're laughing!'

Garry raised his voice, laughing himself.

'I'm not laughing!'

Ib giggled.

'It's cute. You're cute.'

She added, poking Garry's nose now.

'I use to think there were monsters under my bed or hiding in the closet and wardrobe.'

Ib exclaimed as Garry raised his eyebrows.

'Well if any monsters were to try and get my little Ib now I'd chase them away.'

Garry said playfully.

'And I'm a monster which wants you.'

He added, showing a mischievous smile. He chomped his teeth and Ib let out a small squeal. She tried to escape from his large arms but she couldn't, she was trapped. Garry nibbled along her neck and dragged his wet tongue along her neck too. Ib closed her eyes and laughed, loving the feeling Garry provided her.


	17. Planning

Chapter seventeen: Planning.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry for the very, very long dely.  
I still need to write the next chapter for my Vampire Knight fan fiction and I have a new plot in-line for this fan fiction thanks to Spark2442! :3  
I have a few chapters ready to upload, so hopefully I'll be uploading them more frequently.  
Oh! And thank you for all the amazing reviews guys! Please keep reviewing with idea's and comments!  
~LittleWolf-07  
-**

'So you asked my parent's permission to marry me?'

Ib raised one eyebrow, sitting in the café herself and Garry would visit almost every day for macaroons.

'Only would I of asked you with your parents' permission.'

Garry whispered, picking up a strawberry flavoured macaroon and pushing it into Ib's opened mouth. Ib giggled and Garry laughed.

'So you have no need to worry about sharing the news with your mother and father.'

Garry added, smiling at his wife-to-be.

Ib began to think: All the planning what was needed to do! The dress, the place, the cake, who to invite and when the actual wedding was going to be.

'Oh, and you have no need to worry about where the wedding will be held at.'

Garry added again. It was almost as if Garry could read Ib's mind.

'I found somewhere…I hope you will like. But no matter how much you beg, I won't tell you. No matter how cute my adorable little wife-to-be is.'

Garry smirked cheekily and Ib pulled a face jokingly. The sound of being called his ''wife-to-be.'' Was perfect to her.

'Then who are we going to invite?'

Ib raised an eyebrow and pushed a blueberry flavoured macaroon into Garry's open mouth this time.

Garry ate the macaroon and spoke after clearly;

'Your parents, my parents, your friends, my old friends from school. Anyone you wish to witness our special moment. Whatever's perfect for my little girl.'

Ib felt so special around Garry, how he would treat her so kindly and do anything for her to be happy.

Garry picked up another macaroon which was coconut flavoured.

'Open wide.'

Garry chuckled. Ib opened her mouth and let Garry push the macaroon onto her tongue. She began to eat the macaroon and mumbled;

'I love you, Garry.'

Garry just made out what Ib said and laughed. Ib laughed to at her fatal attempt to speak while eating. Garry found her so cute when she mumbled.

'No talking with a mouth full!'

Garry joked, then leaned over and tucked a loose piece of Ib's brown, soft hair behind her small ear.

'I love you more, Ib.'

He whispered and kissed her little nose.

Ib and Garry walked home, hand in hand with their fingers entwined. Ib lay her head on Garry's shoulder as they walked and Garry didn't want to take his eyes of the pretty, young girl who walked beside him. How did he ever get so lucky?

They walked into their small apartment together and Garry helped to un-button Ib's red winter coat. Garry slid of his tattered, blue coat and hung both coats on the coat hanger.

He turned around to straight meet a small pair of lips. Ib wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. Garry rested his hands on Ib's lower back, also pushing her close to his body. Ib immediately felt the warmth of his body. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly.

'I love you, Garry.'

Ib whispered so innocently. Garry stroked her hair and ran his fingers through her soft brown locks.

'You know I love you more, Ib.'

He whispered back, leaning forward to kiss her head. Ib shook her head.

'No, that's impossible.'

She giggled and stood on her tippy-toes to again kiss Garry's soft, tender lip's.

The dress…

Ib thought while sitting on Garry's bed, scanning through websites. Garry was in the kitchen making them something to eat; so Ib took this perfect opportunity to find a beautiful dress for their wedding.

She knew her friends would go crazy over everything once they hear the news. Ib betted a couple of them would whisper how seventeen was such a young age to get married, but Ib didn't care. She wanted to marry Garry and be with him forever, that's all she wanted.

Her eyes flickered to a beautiful, long, white dress with beautiful purple roses trailing down the back. Ib's eyes widened as she felt already connected to the dress. She loved it, and hoped Garry would too.

'What you're looking at?'

A warm voice said, coming from the bedroom door.

Ib turned her head to the door to see Garry. She immediately shut the laptop.

'N-Nothing.'

Ib smiled shyly. Garry walked over to the bed and sat next to his beautiful girl.

'So if I open this laptop now there will be nothing?'

He reached his hand out to the laptop and began to slowly open it. Ib pushed his hand away quickly.

'It's a secret! You can't know yet!'

She giggled and pushed him down on the bed so she was over him, holding his arms and hands down by his wrists. She had a tight, firm grip which Garry couldn't escape from.

'Well, you're a strong little girl.'

Garry whispered.

'Well maybe your just weak.'

Ib smirked, raising one eyebrow. Garry smirked too. He had a faint idea of what Ib was looking at.

'Okay; let's make a deal. I won't look at your 'little secret' if you let me eat you.'

Garry smirked, teasing Ib.

'So a scary lion like you want's to eat a poor, innocent bunny?'

Ib pouted and wiggled her nose; just like a bunny.

'You have a ten second head -start to run.'

Garry growled teasingly. Ib straight away jumped from Garry's body and went to hide. She loved the way Garry teased her.


	18. Now That I've Found You'

Chapter eighteen: 'Now that I've found you.'

Garry managed to find and catch his little bunny named Ib; and so he did eat her.

'You have school tomorrow.'

Garry frowned playfully, lying in bed with his darling Ib in his arms. Their bodies were naked, again after enjoying their ''private moments.''

Ib frowned too.

'I wish I hadn't.'

She hugged Garry tighter and cuddled closely to his warm body.

'I will walk you to school and pick you up straight after, like always.'

Garry smiled warmly hoping to cheer his little Ib up. She smiled widely.

'I'd love that.'

She giggled, closing her eyes and slowly falling into a slumber. Garry watched her as she cutely fell asleep in his arms. Ib was always so adorable.

Garry made sure Ib was wrapped up warm for the cold, snowy weather outside and walked her to school, giving her a long kiss before he walked through the grey gates of the large academy.

When Garry got home, he had an idea.

He'd always been interested in music. Since a young age he'd wanted to play instruments like the piano. But he also wanted to sing.

Back in school, Garry use to sing in his music class and his teacher always kept him after school to help him practice more. She praised his voice and always told him he was so talented.

Garry hadn't sung for a long time now, but he wanted to write a song for Ib.

He planned lyrics for the song and began to memorize and practice them. He had a strong memory, so there was no problem in remembering them.

After 5 long hours of practicing and creating a tune on the piano for the small song with as few breaks as Garry needed; he slid on his long, blue trench coat and began the walk to wait outside of Ib's school.

Ib escaped the school doors and ran down the long path to fall into Garry's arms. Their lip's instantly met and their eyes closed as they kissed passionately. Ib's friends watched as they shouted chants and whistled. Garry and Ib laughed against each other's lips.

'They know were getting married?'

Garry whispered. Ib nodded their head.

'There crazy. They've all offered to help as much as they can.'

Ib whispered back and kissed Garry softly again.

Ib's friends didn't know much about Garry. They had spoken to him a few times and Ib would tell them about him. To them, Garry seemed like a really nice guy.

Ib had one really close friend. Her name was Abi. She had long, black hair and blue shining eyes. They had known each other since they started primary school and would visit each other's houses regularly. Their parents knew each other too.

Abi knew Garry more than the others girls too. When Garry visited Ib's house for a weekend sometimes Abi would stay there too, so they would all go town or play old board games in Ib's room.

Abi would also occasionally visit Ib's on school days, so even though Ib and Garry were dating, they would still talk as much as they did before.

'So you're getting married, huh?'

Abi ran to the involved couple and asked. She raised her eyebrow, smiling. Ib and Garry both turned their heads to Abi.

'I finally had the guts to ask her.'

Garry chuckled, holding Ib's hand softly.

'You both are so cute together. I will help with the planning in any way I can!'

Abi offered, smiling.

'I'm so happy for you both.'

Abi added.

'Thank you so much, Abi.'

Ib thanked, going straight to hug her best-friend.

'Thank you for being an amazing best-friend.'

Ib whispered. Abi wrapped her arms around her best-friend and closed her eyes.

'I couldn't ask for a better friend.'

Abi whispered.

'You're welcome anytime around our apartment, Abi.'

Garry said and smiled.

'Thank you, Garry.'

Abi smiled at Garry.

'You best treat my best-friend and your wife-to-be right!'

Abi joked.

'Or I will have to use my ninja skills on your ass.'

She added, both of them laughing.

'I would never hurt my little girl.'

Garry whispered, kissing Ib's soft cheek and stroked through her brown locks. Ib also kissed Garry's cheek back and wrapped her arm around his waist.

'Hey, you too. No touchy-feely in front of me.'

Abi giggled. She loved to tease her best-friend.

When they arrived home Garry immediately pulled Ib gently into the large room containing the black piano with the vase which held a blue rose, a red rose and a purple rose.

'I-I want to show you something.'

Garry hesitated, sitting Ib down on the small seat in front of the piano next to him.

'I- I've been working on it all day…So I hope you like it, Ib.'

Garry whispered, hesitating again. He planted a soft kiss on Ib's forehead and then turned to the piano. He knew the tune half-by-heart now, and knew each and every lyric he made.

Ib was so curious of what he was planning to show her, but she already felt her pale cheeks now blush with a bright colour of red.

Garry began to play certain keys on the piano with his gentle fingers; creating the same melody which he called ''Ib's lullaby' which occurred their first kiss.

Ib looked slightly confused. Hadn't he'd played this before for her?

Then, Garry took in a deep in-take of breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds and started to sing;

'Now that you've found me, my whole world is brighter. Now that you've touched me my steps are much lighter. I will defend you; I'll keep you beside me. That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown…'

Garry sung each word with perfect pitch and flow. Ib's eyes widened in shock, but already felt the small tears form in her eyes. She was amazed; amazed that he could sing so perfectly. He sounded like an angel to her. She never once knew he could sing so passionately. He knew he loved music, but never knew his voice was incredible. But most of all…The song was for her. She watched as his graceful hands played each note.

Garry carried on playing perfect notes with a beautiful melody. He took a deep in-take of breath again and carried on;

'Now that you've found me, I've stumbled through fire. Now that you've touched me I've bloomed like a flower. Now that you're with me; I no longer cower, in silence, hiding, I'm fighting for you.'

Garry's melody came to a close after a few end notes were played. Ib felt her body tremble. The words he sang so beautifully, the lullaby he made played just for her…

'G-Garry…'

Ib hesitated, turning her head to his husband-to-be. The beautiful man she faced was so perfect. Her hands trembled as she raised one hand to place on his warm cheek. Flows of small tears escaped her eyes and fell down her smooth skin.

'What have I ever done to deserve someone like you…'

Ib whispered, and crashed her small lip's into Garry's.

**-**

Author's notes: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3  
I have read all your amazing reviews and I can truly say you guys make me smile so much and give me so much confidence. Your reviews help me to continue writing and know that you are enjoying it (:  
Please continue to hit that button down there and leave a review :3 Well…It's somewhere down there, I think :3  
Thank you so much guys once again! It means a lot c':

I have one and a half chapters written so I'm ready to upload one as soon as possible! It's another lemon. So be prepared :3

Oh, and the lyrics are from an actual fan-made song c: You can look it up by searching 'Promise of Reunion' :3 Credit to whoever wrote them!  
Ah, I think it's so sweet Garry writing songs for Ib c:

~LittleWolf-07. 


	19. Bonus Chapter: Innocence

Chapter fourteen: Innocence

**Authors note: ''Chapter Fourteen? Whaaaaaaaaaaat. We're waiting for chapter nineteen!'' You ask?  
Well, yup. Dumb, old LittleWolf here forget this chapter… :S  
It wasn't essential and it would make sense without it, but it's a lemon :3  
I don't believe I forgot to upload a chapter…  
See, I have a few chapters written out already and I must of over-read this one in my word document-.-  
Yup, I hate me. I hope you guys don't hate me too!D:  
But yes, this chapter is based on after Garry asked Ib to marry him and when they went home that night. So if you go back and re-read chapter thirteen 'Endlessly' im sure you'll enjoy this chapter;)  
I won't make this mistake again, I promise! :3  
So this is a bit of a bonus chapter I guess, if you go back a few chapters;)**

Ib fell back onto to the bed with Garry over her fragile body. They had already roughly undressed each other; and all their clothes were scattered over the room. Some were on the carpet, some were thrown onto drawers. Loud moans and groans echoed through the room from the voices of Garry and Ib.

'Oh…Garry…'

Ib moaned loudly, lighting the grip of her fingers in Garry's light purple locks, biting her lower lip in the sensation Garry was giving her. Garry's lips were pressed all over Ib's body; from her cheek, down to her neck and on her beautiful breasts. He found Ib so irresistible.

Ib angled her chest towards his mouth so it was easier for him to enjoy her. Her eyes were closed, giving into the amazing pleasures Garry provided her.

Garry had taken all the innocence from Ib; in an amazing way. She never imagined being this close to Garry. The man who saved her from the wicked horrors of the gallery. The man who'd take her out for macaroons often. The man who taught her how to read and write much better and easier. The man she had now grew up to call her boyfriend; now her husband-to-be.

Garry began to suck on her nipples; occasionally nibbling with his front teeth. Ib let out several moans from the movements Garry made.

Their smooth bodies touched each other and moved gently with grace.

Ib repeated his name in every moan; feeling herself lost in the pleasures. Garry continued to trail his soft lips down Ib's smooth body; kissing her from her chest, all the way down her beautiful curves and to her shy area. No matter how many times Ib and Garry had enjoyed each other; Ib still felt sensitive of Garry seeing her around that area. He'd never kissed there; he was unsure. Ib tensed her legs and reached around on the bed to find something to cover her down there; and covered herself with Garry's boxers. She laughed lightly.

'Ib?'

Garry whispered with a seductive yet soft voice.

'Yes, Garry?'

Ib replied; looking down to his beautiful face.

'May I, kiss you down here?'

He asked with such politeness. He didn't want to put Ib under pressure.

'Don't worry, I'm not forcing you. I know your shy about my seeing you here.'

Garry chuckled. How did he always know things Ib tried to hide?

'I just don't want you to dislike me; for what I look like.'

Ib said with a warm tone. Garry smiled up at her and sided up to her soft lips. He caressed her cheek softly and looked into her stunning, crimson eyes.

'Ib, you are beautiful from head to toe. You are the girl that means everything to me; and I'm soon to be wed to the one that I hold dearest to my heart.'

Garry whispered gently, these words causing tears to form in Ib's beautiful eyes.

'I promise not to hurt you down there.'

Garry added, smiling softly at his one true-love and kissing the tip of her cute nose. Ib trusted him so much.

Garry began to slide back down her perfect body to her shy area again. He reached his hand up to take Ib's softly and entwine his fingers with hers, to ensure Ib that if he did something she didn't like, just to tug on his hand and let him know; and also because Garry just wanted to hold her soft, smooth hand.

Garry went to kiss her inner thighs, so close to that area. He trailed his tongue up her legs until the tip of his tongue laid against her womanhood. Ib flinched at the sudden connection; but managed to relax again, feeling the pleasures already filling her body. The boxers on Ib's shy area already slid off.

Garry carefully began to lick over her womanhood with such gentleness. He didn't want to hurt Ib, and trusted she would stop him if he did something she disagreed with. Garry felt himself beginning to get lost in the emotion they shared, and began to lick more forcefully against her shy area. Ib let out a small moan of his name and smiled widely; Garry smiled too knowing she was enjoying this moment. He repetitively kissed her down there, making them both feel good.

Garry then slowly took it one step further; but first checked for Ib's permission. She nodded in approval and shared a kind smile to let him know he could trust her.

Garry carefully spread Ib's soft, smooth legs and started to kiss her inner thighs. He got closer and closer to her womanhood, until he slid his cold, pink tongue into her folders. Ib moaned as her fingers dug into his purple locks as he made love to her domain.

After many minutes of treating Ib, Garry looked up to her face, smiling with such beauty and out of breath from the seductive moves and pleasure Garry provided her. He smirked mischievously, knowing he was the reason for Ib losing her breath. Ib pulled him up to her lips and began to kiss him so forcefully; placing her soft hands on each side of his face and beginning a kissing war with their tongues. Garry took this opportunity to strongly enter Ib's body; making Ib scream out in pleasure with unexpectedness.

'Ah! Garry!'

Ib screamed as his manhood deeply entered her body. She felt him being so hard. Ib carried on kissing him so strongly that they were both losing their breath now; but Garry wanted to make this night a night Ib wouldn't forget.

Garry stood up fast and pinned Ib up against the wall. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist while their bodies were still entwined. They both moaned in pleasure, whispering each other's names as Garry began to thrust in and out Ib's beautiful body and felt his cum entering her womanhood. They enjoyed every moment they shared together.


	20. Sweet Dreams

Chapter nineteen: Sweet Dreams

**Authors note: Guys!  
Sorry for the absolute delay in updating both this fan fiction and even more for my Vampire Knight fan fiction if any of you read that one…  
I've been preparing for exams lately so I haven't had the time, you know, exam season and all-.-  
So, yeah! Hears the next chapter carrying on from the chapter ''Now that I've found you.''  
This one, is a lemon. So if you're not a fan of them, turn around now!:P  
~LittleWolf**

-

Once Garry felt Ib's small pair of lips crash into his he immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to his body so there was so space between them.

'You sing like an angel…'

Ib whispered, kissing his lips again and again, her speak almost muffled by the kissing. Garry shook his head and grabbed his waist tighter; Ib letting out pleasured cries. They were both already falling deep into their world.

Garry picked her up and Ib automatically wrapped her legs around Garry's waist tightly. He carried her into their room and threw her on the bed falling over her fragile body. Ib un-buttoned the buttons on Garry's black shirt and threw it of the bed. Garry un-buttoned Ib's white blouse and threw it of the bed too, revealing her soft, place skin which was teasing him, begging to be caressed. He leaded a trail of kisses down from her red lips all the way down her tasteful skin to stop at her stomach. He grabbed her jeans and slid them down while dragging his tender fingers along her legs. She moaned as his teasing ways pleasured her already.

Garry after undressed her white underwear; then started to move his clever fingers along her womanhood. Ib arched her back and tilted her head back into the pillow while clutching the bed-sheets. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed every moment of Garry's world.

'G-Garry.'

Ib moaned as she felt his tender fingers find their way into her folds. She loved every moment Garry provided her and all the temptations he gave himself into.

She clutched the bed-sheets even stronger when his tongue entered her womanhood.

'O-Oh…'

Ib moaned, never feeling this before from Garry. They were both getting more comfortable with exploring each other's bodies and trying out new things. Garry new immediately from the pleasurable moans Ib cried out that she loved this feeling he was creating for her. He loved the taste of her inside as he swirled his tongue around to every space he could access. It made the woman inhale a sharp intake of breath in pleasure.

Meanwhile; Ib un-hitched her Bra strap and threw it gracefully onto the ground surrounding the bed which was now messy due to the clutching of bedcovers and movement of each other's bodies.

After exploring Ib's folds; Garry moved back up, dragging his lazy tongue over her smooth body. Garry lay near Ib's neck and let his hot breath touch her skin. He took her hand gently and lay it over his clothed member. Ib felt him already being so hard down there. That she was already ''turning him on.''

Ib rested her hand there for a short while, while they kissed passionately. Ib angled her head to deepen the kiss and Garry came closer, his hands resting on her waist; their lip's never parting.

'I-I wanna' try something new…'

Ib murmured.

'Try as you wish, my beautiful girl.'

Garry whispered in such a warm voice. Ib smiled and kissed Garry long intensive on his lips once more before she spun around and slid along his bare chest. His lower area was still clothed. She decided to change this.

Ib unbuckled the belt from his jeans and threw it on the floor, along with his jeans after she undressed them. She saw his still-clothed manhood hard and big, she looked up to see Garry's eyes closed and hands clutching the bedcover as she moved closer to his gentle area.

Ib carefully took hold of his underwear strap and removed the clothing; disposing it onto the as his member popped out. She smiled as she felt Garry tremble as she got closer to his manhood.

'Relax, I promise I won't hurt you.'

Ib whispered kindly, knowing he could be sensitive about this area. She decided she would comfort him before she did anything extreme.

She gently ran her smooth fingertips against his member. It was the first time she'd ever touched him there…

He felt so soft and perfect, just like the rest of his skin. Garry let out a quiet moan as he became relaxed by the gentleness of Ib's fingers.

'If I do anything you dislike, Garry, just stop me.'

She whispered as he continued to stroke over his member.

After his body calmed down she trailed one hand up to find his, and entwined her fingers with his tender ones.

She hesitated at first because she felt like she was going to hurt Garry; but she dragged her small tongue along his manhood, all the way up to his testicles. She licked around, tasting every space her little, mischievous tongue could get too.

'I-Ib!'

Garry shouted, his words muffled by his moans. He held her hand tighter and his other hand grabbed the bed-sheets. He didn't expect this.

Ib opened her mouth slightly and allowed the tip of his member to rest on her tongue inside the warm confines of her mouth. Garry let out more moans and quiet whispers of his precious girl's name. Ib gently moved her tongue along his member and sucked gently on the tip with ease, sometimes nibbling with her front teeth to make him feel even more pleasure.

She accepted his member as she placed more into her mouth so carefully. She sucked with more hardness.

Then, Garry felt his body wanting to let go of a certain liquid.

'I-Ib…Y-You might want to let go…'

Garry mumbled amongst the many moans that left his mouth. But before Ib could take any action on his words; her felt his cum shoot out of his member. She had never tasted this kind of pleasure before. She gladly accepted the new taste into her mouth as it smoothed her teeth and gums.

Garry smiled widely, glad that she enjoyed the taste of this new liquid for her. He gentle stroked through her brown, tangled locks of hair while she held his manhood and drank; just like a baby would with a bottle. He found this adorable.

They enjoyed their-self's close to the limit as they could take; as their sweaty bodies and dry throats from the screaming and shouting left them exhausted.

Garry lay on his back with his cute little girl cuddled to his warm chest. Their bodies were connected and entwined; Ib feeling his hard, large member inside her body. Garry stroked his gentle fingers through her hair, untangling the knots were occurred during their moment's in passion.

'So everything results in having sex?'

Ib joked, Garry laughed.

'I can never resist my cute little girl anymore.'

Garry smiled, stroking her cheek gently; both of them lost in each other's eyes.

'You sing like an angel, and treat me like an angel.'

Ib whispered. Garry was so happy that Ib loved his voice.

'I want to marry you as soon as possible.'

Garry whispered, both sharing loving smiles.

'And I want to become your wife, forever.'

The purple rose in the vase which lay on the bedside table still stood with perfect bloom.

-

**Authors notes: I personally love Garry's cute little nicknames he gives Ib c:  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!:3  
A little review if you hit the button down there somewhere will help a lot, most the time it makes me more motivated to update the next chapter already.  
Thank you for all the amazing reviews so far guys! They make me smile loads reading them.  
LittleWolf, out c;**  
**P.s : In a few chapters to come, there could be a turn of events… (Don't panic! It's nothing drastic. Just an unexpected turn for our loveable pairing. Thank you again too Spark2442 for the epic idea ;3)**


	21. Bad Habits

**Authors note: -prepares for an angry mob of Garry fan girls to attack her- I'm really sorry for the late update, again! I've had a small writers block due to all the exams at school lately and homework, but now I have the summer holidays :D Finally :3 So I will be updating much more regularly!**

I really love this chapter myself, with inspiration from the fan fiction author 'Halfsan' who writes beautiful Ib fan fictions! You guys should check them out c: And If Halfsan does happen to see this, you inspire me to write a lot from your amazing fanfics! Thankyou very much c:

So, hear is chapter twenty of my Ib x Garry fan fiction! My, I'm obsessing to much of my OTP lately…

Shout-outs to all of you guys for writing such amazing reviews! I've read that I've made some of you cry, fall-in-love with the characters even more, and some of you even say this is your favourite fan fiction! Thank you very much! It means so much of me when any of you write a review! So please, keep reviewing guys :D

OceaninTheSilver, Kyo Fruits Basket know-it-all, PrincessOfTheNight01, Kyl, luchia911, Eru, IkutoKitty, Spark2442, heaven-angel-15 and many more of you guys who have left amazing reviews! I promise to read them all!

Okay, long authors note o.o Now it's time to go and cuddle up with Garry. Enjoy! LittleWolf, out (;

Chapter twenty: Bad Habits.

For a few months now Garry had shortened smoking. He went from six a day to three; which was pretty impressive compared to most people. But like everyone else; he found it hard.

His body wanted to give in to the taste of nicotine which relieved him of stress and disposed of his headaches. But he wanted to give this bad habit up for his dear Ib.

Ib disliked the smell of smoke, but she could compete with it. She knew Garry was doing well in quitting, but she had this feeling that he would never let go completely.

Since Garry had returned to work after his month break early in the mornings to the time Ib would finish school on weekdays; he has added one more cancer stick to his daily amount.

Garry would carry lemon flavoured sweets in his pockets to help resist the temptation and the urge to smoke, but work just added more stress and headaches; which didn't contribute well to the whole 'stop smoking' pledge. Plus, the worry about Ib getting hurt at school feared him. Yes, he was very protective of her, and Ib loved this side of him.

Garry had finished work and made his way to Ib's school gates. He stood against the wall which surrounded the academy from any intruders. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes containing one single cancer stick left. Garry also had one under his light purple locks of hair, tucked behind his ear.

He pulled out his lighter and flicked the flame. Garry lit his cigarette and then put his smoking utensils back into the right pocket of his tattered, blue trench coat. He inhaled a deep breath of smoke as he waited for Ib's school day to finish.

After several minutes of exhaling the plume of smoke; he dropped his finished cigarette onto the pavement and stomped on it with his heal, then settled his hands in his pockets. He felt relieved from stress already from the daily dose of nicotine.

Garry watched as the entrance door's swung open and floods of children ran down the pathway, discussing their eventful evenings they had planned for the rest of the day.

Abi; Ib's best-friend ran up to Garry before Garry hadn't even seen Ib leave the school building.

'Hey, Garry.'

Abi smiled warmly.

'Do you know what's wrong with Ib?'

Garry looked confused. Something was wrong with Ib?

'Hey Abi, uhm, no? I haven't spoken to her since last night because of my work.'

'Well, when Ib arrived this morning into school she didn't really say a word. She's rarely spoken all day, and spent most of her time in classes. She never left for break or dinner.'

Garry looked intrigued. If there was something wrong with his fiancée, he wanted to know. He guessed she hadn't had anything eat either, due to not leaving the classrooms.

'And she hasn't said anything to you?'

Garry questioned.

'No, not at all. I hoped you would know.'

Abi replied. Garry shook his head and frowned.

'I hope she will tell you. I can't bear to see my best friend frown like that…'

'I will be sure to comfort her, Abi.'

Garry forced a friendly smile. Deep down, he felt hurt. The sound of Ib being unhappy hurt him, and that he hasn't been there for her.

Abi left as soon as she saw Ib leaving the school doors. Abi didn't want her to know she's been speaking with Garry about her attitude.

Ib took slow walk down the path, not running out like the many other teenagers would. She seemed dull, when other days she was full of light.

'Hey, beautiful.'

Garry whispered, sharing a warm smile with Ib and tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

'Hey.'

Garry knew immediately there was something wrong. Every day she would run into his arms, smiling one of her famous smiles. This time, she walked next to him with a straight face. It was unlikely for Ib to be upset, she was a tough girl. Thinking about it; the only time Garry really saw her like this was when they were in Guertena's gallery, and Ib saw the picture of her parents. Even for a nine year old girl, throughout the whole horrific images she saw, that was the only one what made her weak.

'Are you alright, Ib?'

Garry tried to smile, but he couldn't. When his Ib wasn't happy, he wasn't. They had the certain bond with each other.

'Mhm,' was all that escaped Ib's lips. She wasn't one seeking attention, and she didn't want Garry to get that impression of her. Ib had never really been upset, but something really got to her this time.

'You know that I'm always here for you, Ib…'

Garry whispered, while beginning to walk with her back to their apartment. He didn't want to force her to tell him. Garry wanted her to tell him in her own time without being persistent. Ib felt small tears appear in her eyes, but she didn't want Garry to see her like this, so she sneakily hid herself with her bangs in front of her eyes. Garry was getting too worried.

Before they left the school gates, Ib noticed the cigarette fag near Garry's feat. This made her even more uneasy…

After the quiet, slow walk back to Ib and Garry's apartment, Ib kicked of her shoes and placed them in the corner of the room along with her coat on the coat hanger. She sighed slightly, making her way over to the sofa and planting herself on it, crossing her legs on the soft cushions on the leather material. Garry noticed how fast she rushed to the sofa while he hung up his own jacket and tucked away his shoes, closing the apartment door quickly so the cold breeze couldn't make the room chilly.

'Would you like something to eat, Ib?'

Garry asked Ib, while standing near her, switching the television on quietly.

'No thankyou.'

Ib muttered, still sounding polite. She was always a young, polite girl and would use her manners always. Garry just nodded,

'Tell me if you change your mind, baby.'

Garry added kindly, wanting to let Ib know she will always be here for her when she needed him; like her own personal teddy bear. Garry had always been so kind and caring for Ib ever since that day in the gallery, but it was actually rare for Ib to be this way. Ib was always cheerful and happy, and this mood didn't seem to suit her in any way, shape or form.

Garry was flicking through the channels on the TV, while pulling out his last cigarette from being his ear, covered by his soft, purple locks of hair. He reached for his lighter inside his jean pocket, and began to light the end of the cancer stick. But before he knew it, Ib jumped out of her statue position on the sofa and grabbed the cigarette, crushing it in her tiny hands before sitting back down on the sofa, yet again her face covered by her brown bangs. Garry's eyes widened in shock, jaw dropping to her sudden actions.

'I-Ib! That was my last one!'

Garry raised his voice slightly, in the current shock he was in. He had a stressful day at work, and he desired for one last cigarette of the day. But now, he had not left.

'Why did you do that?'

Garry added.

'Why did you start?

Ib said before he could even finish his sentence.

'W-What?'

'Why do you smoke?'

Yet again, Ib let the words slip from her tongue faster than Garry's did. Garry could see no emotion on her face, but could hear her voice slowly losing confidence and beginning to shake verbally.

'I…It helps to relieve stress. If I don't get enough nicotine a day, I begin to feel irritable and my head starts to hurt and that. I guess it's just something I need.'

Garry tried to think what to say before speaking, trying to choose the right words carefully, because he imagined Ib right now as a ticking-time-bomb, which could set of any second at the wrong move.

'Does that answer your question?'

Garry finally added after explaining the reasons why he smoked.

'I-It's bad for you.' Ib stated matter-of-factly, disregarding the question he finally added.

Ib pulled her legs up to her chest on the sofa, burying her head in her knees. She noticed herself now the sudden shakiness of her voice. Ib started to sob quietly, she couldn't hold it back any longer.

'I…Ib? Is everything alright?'

Garry turned his body better to face her, slowly kneeling down on one knee in front of the now fragile, young girl which was hiding everything in to her, not sharing it with anyone. Ib's body began to physically shake now, and Garry could see that clearly. Her head hung low as Garry began to feel like a mess. I just raised my voice at the woman I love… He wished he could take it all back, and somehow comfort his young princess, but he knew there was no turning back now. What had been done was done. Garry couldn't remember ever a time he had raised his voice at Ib, and possibly now in one of the worst cases he could of. Before he could attempt to apologize to her, Ib's body jolted and practically jumped of the sofa, not knowing where her destination was but she ended up in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Garry knelt there in shock. This was so not like Ib… But he figured it was now all his fault. He screamed at himself inside his head. Garry let out a low groan and tangled his fingers in his hair. He couldn't even get glimpse of her face before she sped out of the living room. Garry looked up, seeing a few darkened spots on the sofa. His fingertips grazed over them, and it felt damp and cold. Ib had been crying.

Garry quickly got up; surely she wouldn't cry because Garry got a little angry with her for crushing his last cigarette, would she? Garry knew for a fact she was a strong woman, who wouldn't cry over al little reprimanding. He reached over the sofa, to the brown, small coffee table with the phone on top. Garry took the phone and began to dial Ib's home number. Her parents had given him the number when Ib was younger, in case of a emergency or Ib wanted to come home. Garry took in a deep breath, preparing for whoever answered. He knew her father was little sterner then her mother.

'Hello?' Came a light, female voice from the other end of the phone. Garry relaxed, it was Ib's mother. Garry whipped his brow in relief, then began to speak.

'Hello, Ruka, it's Garry.' he greeted. He always found it polite to call Ib's mother by her name as she always insisted that he did.

'Garry! Hello there! How are you?' Ruka said in a cheerful tone which would relate much to Ib.

'I'm great.' Garry lied. He couldn't be happy when Ib was like this…

'But I wanted to ask you something.'' Garry began, turning his head to look down the hallway at the shut bathroom door. He heard the 'click' sound earlier, acknowledging that Ib locked the door behind her.

'Is everything alright with Ib? She's here, of course. But when he came out of school earlier this evening she's been acting little…Upset.'

'Ah, yes…' Ib's mother began to trail, speaking in a slightly quieter voice now. 'Ib's uncle, my brother, yesterday he…Passed away. We called Ib's school this morning to give her the news, as she has a right to know.'

Garry suddenly felt uneasy with the situation, like he was intruding into others private business. He knew he had already carried on this far, and should continue with the phone call and not be rude to back away now.

'I…I'm so sorry, Miss. Kouri.' Garry said, not taking note of calling Ib's mother ''Miss'' like he used to. His voice trembled, and he cleared his throat before continuing further.

'How did, um…If you don't mind me asking such matters, how did he die?'' Garry somehow had a small inkling that he already knew how he died. It would confirm his suspicion's into why Ib crushed his last cigarette, and asked him several questions on the subject.

'A heart attack,' Ruka explained. Her voice was a lot less cheerful now. 'Doctors believe it had a lot to do with his breathing problems, which was attributed to the smoking habit he had.'

Garry's heart dropped. His suspicions had been confirmed. Ib was so upset because of himself smoking. Of course, she knew before her uncle died that smoking can possibly kill you, but now that it had actually happened to a close family member of hers, he couldn't imagine what she was going through. Ib was only concerned. Concerned about him. The phone began to tremble in his hand, trying to configure a response.

'I'm so sorry, again. My condolences to you.' Was all which managed to leave Garry's mouth. 'It explains Ib's behaviour much clearer now, though. I've never seen her in such a state.'

Ib's mother let out a light chuckle. 'Yes, she is usually a happy, cheerful girl, isn't she? I'm sure if anything, you're the one person who can get her to smile, Garry.' Garry could feel the smile spreading across his face. He just really hoped he could get his beautiful girl to smile that amazing smile he adored.

'I will make sure she is smiling.' Garry added.

'You're so sweet, Garry. Thank you.' Ib's mother finally said, and with that, both of them ended the phone call.

Garry slowly stood up, taking a deep breath and walking down the short hallway to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly, pressing his ear against the door. He could make out quite sobs, which crushed his heart. Garry hated to hear he cry, even though he hadn't experienced it much. It pained him to know she was upset. After waiting a couple of seconds, no reply to his quite knocks. Garry knocked again this time, a little louder in-case Ib couldn't hear the first time.

'Ib, darling, please… I'm here for you. I'm really sorry that I raised my voice back in the living room…I….I got stressed from work, and I shouldn't have let it out on you. I'm sorry again, Ib.'

Garry said with pure love and care in his voice. He slowly got down on his knees, leaning his head against the door taking a deep sigh. He continued to hear Ib's sobs which she choked out. Garry felt so guilty.

Ib, on the other hand, had heard most of the conversation between Garry and her mother. Her arms looped shakily around her legs which were again pulled up to her chest. She didn't want to loose Garry. Her Garry. The man who meant everything to her… if he died… No… She couldn't even think about that without choking out more sobs and even more wet, cold tears trailing down her pale cheeks. She lost the cute, pink flush in her cheeks which were replaced with tear trails. Her beautiful, crimson eyes were replaced with bloodshot ones. The thought of losing Garry just mentally killed her. Garry was everything to Ib.

Ib slowly got up, her sock covered feet pattering on the floor. Her steps were so dainty. Garry heard the door unlock and swing open slowly. He managed to force a smile, but the sight of Ib's bloodshot eyes and tear-stained face caused his own tears to flow. He couldn't see her like this. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking right now. Garry opened his arms wide, hoping she would accept them, and slightly to his surprised, she did. Ib ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, not letting him go, crying hard into his shoulder. Ib's tears dripped onto his shirt and Garry's hands moved up and down her back, hoping to calm her down. He gently stroked his fingers through the back of her tangled hair.

'Don't cry, my little angel.'

Garry whispered, closing his eyes as she listened to her breathing calm down. He continued to hold her close to him, and Ib felt comforted by his warm hugs. Garry gently lifted her face up from his shoulder, and stared into her beautiful eyes which were slowly regaining their crimson shine. Garry smiled warmly, stroking under her eyes, wiping the tears away and brushing over her smooth skin. Garry momentarily reached into his pocket, grabbing the handkerchief with Ib had gave him all them years back ago at the gallery. He gently used it to clear up her face and the bright smile slowly crept onto Ib's face. Garry was always just so kind and sweet to her.

'All better.'

Garry whispered, just like she was a young child. Ib giggled lightly, while Garry brushed her bangs behind her ears, and leaned in to kiss her tasteful lips. Ib returned the kiss sweetly, holding Garry close to her.

'M…My uncle is…Gone because he smoked to…'

Ib managed to mutter after pulling away from the kiss. She looked down to her feet, but before she could keep her head in that position, Garry cupped her face gently and lifted her face back up to him.

'I…I don't want you to go to, Garry.'

Ib may of sounded like a little child right now, but what she said was true. She was so scared that she would lose him.

'You will never loose me, Ib. I will do my best to quit smoking right now to make you happy again.'

Garry began. He knew his beautiful Ib was so afraid, and he didn't want that to linger in her head.

'B…But you need the nicotine…'

Ib then began herself, before Garry placed a finger over her soft lips.

'I will stop, but I'll need your help.'

Garry announced. He really did want to quit. He had been wanting to for months, but with his work break being over and now being back at work, it was growing continuously harder. He really did need Ib's help for this.

'I will always help you with anything Garry, like you've always helped me, ever since I was little.'

'Don't let anything ever ruin that beautiful smile of yours, Ib.'

Garry said cheesily, hoping to make Ib laugh. She giggled in response and gently leaned her head against his, looking into his stunning eyes.

Garry began to remind Ib of the song he sung for her;

'Now that you've found me, I've stumbled through fire. Now that you've touched me, I've bloomed like a flower. Now that you're with me, I no longer cower, in silence, hiding…'

'I'm fighting for you.'

They both said at the same time, as the purple rose on the bathroom shelve swayed in the gentle breeze from the open window.


End file.
